World's Collide
by Lost Kiwi
Summary: Ronon is now happily married and divides his time equally between Atlantis and his wife's home world of Tarus. When unexpected links to his past reappear, he must decide how many allegiances one man can maintain. Sequel to 'To Run or To Hide' and 'A Fighting Chance'. Rated PG 13 for implied sexual content and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

**Sara POV**

The week following my marriage was one of the happiest of my life. Ronon, Natara and I spent a blissful time together at the log cabin, hiking, hunting and relaxing together as a family. Natara thrived on the undivided attention of both parents and learned to swim in a matter of days. She was not quite so quick to pick up Ronon's talent for skipping stones across the water surface, but it did not deter her from spending hours throwing her own pebbles after him in imitation.

She slept soundly in the evenings, which allowed Ronon and I to be together without fear of interruption. We made love beside the camp fire or in the cool depths of the mountain pool, the open air around us and the night sky above. No one time was ever enough, and no two times were ever the same. We rested in each other's arms until desire drove us together again and then counted the hours during the day until we could begin all over.

Invariably the holiday drew to a close, but two weeks later our happiness was revisited with the discovery that I was pregnant. Ronon's eyes shone with delight at the news, and although he claimed to mind neither a boy or a girl, I immediately yearned for a boy – a son that would grow up in the image of his father. I lay awake long into the nights, envisioning the child I carried as an infant, a child… a grown man. I was so enraptured with the idea that the days blended together in a whirl of happiness and I felt more content that I have ever been in my life.

My happiness was shattered eleven weeks later when I suddenly began to bleed. I woke Ronon from his sleep beside me, and then cried out in pain as he lifted me from the bed. We made it to hospital in record time but already there was nothing the doctors or my beloved husband could do to help me.

Three hours later I lost the baby.

**Ronon POV**

I never weighed up the odds before I entered a battle. If things got rough, then I simply fought harder. This was my way – no defeat, no surrender, and definitely no sitting on the side-lines. No matter how desperate things got, there was always something to do, something to better my position, something to help that or those that I loved… Until the night I took Sara to hospital and discovered that there wasn't.

Every time she writhed in pain or looked to me for reassurance I realized how utterly powerless I was to help her. I paced the room for options, threatening the medical staff in attendance, cursing, demanding, even in the final moments pleading… All to no avail. Sara's battle lasted for three hours and took the life of our baby. Her own survival was credited to the medical team. In the most important challenge of my life, I was nothing but a useless bystander.

The woman who returned home to me was a pale shadow of the one I married. She retired immediately to bed and closed the curtains, rejecting all but the smallest amount of food and shunning visits from anyone who called. At night she was equally unresponsive, turning from me in bed and closing herself off in the darkness.

The abrupt change confused Natara and saw her turn to me for reassurance. At first it was all I could do to play wrestle or piggy-back her around the garden as normal but I had already failed one child and I vowed I would not do the same to the other. I forced myself to return her smiles and was surprised when they gradually began to feel more genuine. Although the pain of Sara's withdrawal still weighed upon me, with Natara's help I slowly began to function as before.

While I found solace in Natara and she in me, Sara showed no signs of improvement. Five weeks after her return from hospital she grew more and more distant with each passing day. The only interaction she encouraged was with Natara, and even that consisted mostly of long hours holding her close and gently rocking her back and forth. She didn't laugh. She didn't cry. She didn't even rise to anger. I needed her more than I ever had before, but I was at a total loss for how to reach her. I feared if she didn't come back to me soon, she might remain lost forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sara POV **

I walked beside Ronon towards the Tarus hall. Inside, Marcus's 30th birthday was already in full swing and although loud music filtered out to meet us, I had no desire to enter. If not for the combined determination of both Ronon and my brother, Erik, I would be at home in bed right now. Instead, I was venturing out in public for the first time since my return from hospital.

Despite the balmy evening, my sky blue silk dress chilled my skin as I walked. I was pale and gaunt but Ronon made mention of neither as he squeezed my fingers and tuned to me.

"I'm glad you came."

He looked so striking in his new dark brown top that I had to turn away. How could he look and act like nothing had happened, when for me my whole world felt like it was turned on its head? I was surprised by the surge of anger I suddenly felt towards him, but forced myself to remain impassive as we entered the hall together in silence.

The animosity that once existed between Marcus – my ex-partner – and Ronon was now long put aside, and Marcus came over to greet us both warmly. Beside him, his partner, Marissa let go of his hand long enough to give me a quick hug.

"It's really good to see you again," she whispered. "We've been so worried."

Her open concern took me off-guard and I blinked and pulled back as tears suddenly threatened. What was wrong with me? After weeks of feeling nothing at all, I had just gone from angry to tearful in a matter of moments. Shaken, I squared my shoulders and tried to keep my voice steady. "I'm fine," I assured her as I turned to follow Ronon towards a table on the outer reaches of the hall.

To my dismay, it was the same table where Erik and my sister-in-law, Isobel, were sitting, and although it was impossible to ignore the obvious signs of Isobel's pregnancy, I did my best to do just that as I took the seat opposite her. My heart sank further to see her sipping soda water – the same drink as I would have chosen tonight, if only things had been different…

On impulse, I turned to Ronon. "Can I have a glass of vodka while you're at the bar?"

He gave me a long look, but when I held his gaze without flinching he eventually left to comply. The prospect of making small talk with Erik and Isobel was not something I relished, but the sudden intervention of my best friend, Kadria did little to brighten my mood either.

"Sara." She bent and wrapped her arms carefully around me, engulfing me with warmth and the familiar scent of her perfume. I was uncomfortably aware of her almost daily visits I'd had Ronon decline on my behalf as she whispered into my hair, "I've missed you so much. You have no idea how worried I've been about you."

Her arms around me felt so good that for a moment it was difficult to pull away, but somehow I managed. "I'm fine," I assured her in much the same way I just had Marissa.

"You don't look fine." Kadria was not as easily deterred. Her gaze lingered on me with the familiarity of a lifelong friend. "You're awfully thin."

"_Oh, for heaven's sake."_ Once again I found myself rising to an anger I didn't understand. _"I'm fine. _Just let it go…"

"I was only—

"_Let it go,"_ I repeated, and then shocked myself by adding, "It's only a couple of pounds… Not something you wouldn't miss yourself."

Her eyes opened wide, but any kind of response was cut short as Ronon returned and passed me my drink. The table was silent as he pulled out a chair beside Erik and sat down. I picked up my glass and took a long swallow as the two of them struck up a conversation. It irked me to see them both so relaxed, but I hid my annoyance behind a second gulp of vodka. The fiery liquid created a warm glow in my stomach and for the first time I wondered if I might make it through the evening after all.

"I've come by the house almost every day." Kadria broke my reprieve. "I wanted to see how you were… If you were doing okay."

"I haven't felt like seeing anyone." I finished the last of my drink and refilled my glass from a bottle of wine that somebody had thoughtfully placed on the table.

"I understand that. I guess…" she trailed off and we lapsed into an awkward silence. I plugged the gap by finishing my drink and refilling again.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that so quickly?" Kadria asked.

I turned my head and deliberately ignored her. I knew I was behaving dreadfully, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I was here tonight under duress; in reality I wanted to be anywhere _but _here. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone?

"She's right." Ronon leaned across the table to join in. "We just got here. How 'bout you ease up a bit?"

"How about you mind your own damn business?" I threw back at him. My hand trembled around my glass, and I only just managed to refrain from tossing its contents in his face. The tension at the table spiked and then suddenly eased when he settled back in his chair without a word and resumed talking to Erik.

I let out a shaky breath and lowered my eyes. My anger left as quickly as it came, making me wonder what had caused it in the first place. I had never spoken to Ronon in such a way before, and I hung my head while my friends attempted to fill the awkward silence in my wake.

Discussion turned towards a storm that was forecast to pass through Tarus later in the evening and then shifted on to other mundane topics. Still embarrassed by my outburst, I was trying to think of a way to apologize when I heard Kadria inquire about Isobel's pregnancy. I was sure the subject would have been raised earlier if not for my presence, and although it was a perfectly normal thing for them to talk about, I could not bring myself to listen in. Instead, I excused myself and abruptly left the table.

"Wait," Ronon caught my hand and pulled me to a stop a few stride from our table. "If you don't want to be here, let's go home."

My elation at achieving my goal was short lived. Really, what was the point in going home? There was nothing there that would make me feel any better – I was starting to believe there was nothing _anywhere_ that could accomplish that. I wrenched my hand free from his grasp. "I'm fine right here," I told him as I turned away. "Just leave me alone."

To my relief – or perhaps my disappointment – he did just that, and I found myself approaching the bar by myself. I smiled at the young man who was serving. "A double rum please."

He passed me my drink with a flourish, and then turned to serve the next patron, who on closer inspection turned out to be Marcus's older brother, Dane Lancaster.

"Hey Sara," he acknowledged me with a smile.

Although Marcus and I had dated for a number of years, Dane spent most of this time on the farm and I knew very little of him. I realized this meant there was little chance he would ask personal questions and I was pleased when he lingered for small-talk.

"Having a good time?" he turned to survey the dance floor behind us. Taller and of slimmer build than Marcus, his hair was a similar shade of black and it matched his neatly groomed moustache.

"Yes," I replied, and discovered that suddenly it was only half a lie. "Most of Tarus seems to be here tonight."

Dane grinned. "Someone should tell that to my brother. I don't think he's noticed anyone but Marissa all night."

I followed his gaze to where Marcus was dancing with Marissa in the middle of the floor. They made an attractive couple as they moved together in unison, Marissa's dark hair whipping around her face while Marcus guided her through a series of spins that left them both breathless and smiling.

A lump formed in my throat. Just a few weeks ago I had been that happy, dancing with Ronon at our wedding. I closed my eyes and then opened them as I suddenly swayed on my feet. Off balance, I clutched at Dane's arm for support.

"Are you okay?" he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm fine." I replied_. Fine. Fine. Fine._ I wondered how many times I had said that word tonight and stifled a giggle as I excused myself to go to the bathroom. On my return I paused at the bar for another drink.

I was just debating what to do next when Marissa pulled me aside. Immaculate in a silver sheath dress with her long hair hanging loosely down her back, it was difficult to recognize her as the broken girl I had first befriended.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked.

Anticipating a discussion that I had no desire to enter, I sipped my drink – tequila this time – and deliberately deflected her question. "You and Marcus seem to be getting along well."

"We are," she smiled, her violet eyes sparkling prettily. Her voice was soft and collaborative as she leaned closer. "I really like him, Sara.

I swallowed. Her happiness made the lack of mine that much harder to bear and I found myself unfairly seeking a crack in her newfound joy. "Is that possible? I mean, so soon after Rydan?"

She flinched at my question. Rydan had ended the lives of her family and subjected her to almost a year of abuse and torment until her rescue – largely implemented by Marcus – a little over six months ago. With recent events, my own unwelcome memories of the man had paled to insignificance.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it all seems so long ago now…" Marissa rallied. "And Marcus has been so good to me. He knows my past and although we haven't…" she blushed and lowered her voice, "uh, been together, we've done other things, things that I've enjoyed. I didn't think I'd ever want to be with a man again, but with him it's different."

Her confession reminded me of how sheltered her life had been before crossing paths with Rydan, and although not so long ago I would have been thrilled by her self-discovery and willingness to confide, tonight I couldn't bear to hear it. "It seems kind of fast," I stalled.

He face fell. "Do you think so?"

I shrugged. "Then again, Marcus has never been one to take things slowly. Ask any woman here tonight and they'll tell you same thing."

Her mouth fell open, and then I felt my drink abruptly plucked from my hand.

"Take this." Ronon thrust the glass towards Marissa. He placed his other hand on top of mine. "This was a mistake. We're going home."

I glared at him, but this time he didn't back down. "Either you walk out of here right now, or I put you over my shoulder."

I bristled with anger and humiliation. "You wouldn't dare."

He held my gaze. "Wanna find out?"

We stared at each other in a silent battle of wills and in the dying seconds of our stance I turned abruptly, only to discover that alcohol did not combine well with heeled sandals. Ronon's arm around my waist prevented me from falling and without a word he marched me from the hall.

I wrenched myself free the moment we stepped outside, but was unprepared for the plunge in temperature since our arrival. I swayed and lifted my hand to my forehead. "I don't feel so good."

"You drank too much."

I lowered my hand and scowled at him. "What's your problem? _You_ insisted I go tonight. I was just starting to have fun, and then you announced it was time to leave."

"You call insulting the people who care about you fun?" His voice was dangerously low and for the first time I understood how angry he really was.

"I only spoke the truth," I tilted my chin. "It's not my fault if people can't handle hearing it."

"Those _people _are your friends, Sara. You shouldn't treat them like that. They're trying to help."

"Well, maybe I don't_ want _them to help. Maybe I just want them all to go away and leave me the hell alone!"

"You keep this up and that's just what you'll get," he threw out his hand in exasperation. "You'll end up more alone than you've ever been in your life."

His words hit a nerve and I retaliated without thinking. "Alone like you, you mean? Living in _my _home, calling _my_ people your friends…" I stared at him, wanting to make him hurt like I was hurting myself and knowing one sure way to achieve it. "You're alone because the wraith destroyed Sateda… and you were too weak to defend it."

He snatched my wrist and yanked me to him, unbalancing me so completely that I fell into his chest. Every muscle in his body was rigid with tension as he glared down at me with eyes I did not recognize. He dipped his head, his voice a rasping growl against my ear. "If you were a man I'd knock you flat for that."

I struggled to break away, but he held me tight. For the first time ever I feared he might strike me, and too my shock I discovered that deep down I hoped he would. I had delivered a low blow, but in my eyes it was well deserved. He deserved it for moving on from the loss of our baby without so much as a second thought. How could he do that, when for me it was like a raw wound that refused to heal? "You never cared," I whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, keeping hold of my arm.

"The baby… You never cared. Or else you wouldn't have forgotten about it so quickly."

His grip on my arm loosened and something in his eyes changed. "Is that what you think?"

I waited, hardly daring to breathe.

"I wanted that baby every bit as much as you did," he growled. "Maybe more… Watching you go through that, knowing there was nothing I could do… it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

I frowned. "But… you never said anything. And afterwards, when I couldn't think about anything else, you acted like there had never been a baby at all."

He snorted. "Of course there was a baby. But life goes on… and one of us had to keep it together. For Natara." He stared at me, his eyes hard. "_You gave me no choice."_

My anger, so potent just moments before, suddenly evaporated. I felt hollow, empty… ashamed. "I didn't realize," I whispered. "I thought you didn't care... That you'd put it all behind you somehow."

"You don't go through something like that and just put it behind you. That's not how it works. Not for me."

My heart ached, and for a moment I felt connected to him again. "I know," I whispered, and maybe it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was just the right time to talk, but suddenly I found myself telling him something I had kept entirely to myself for all these weeks. "I feel like it was my fault."

His lips parted and he looked genuinely surprised. "Why would you think that?"

I shook my head as my vision blurred with tears. "If I'd done things differently… Been more careful somehow…" The memory of the baby I had carried became sharp again and I began to cry openly as I ached to the core over its loss. "I j-just _assumed _everything would go well. Like it did with Natara."

I lifted my hands to hide my face and my whole body shook as I cried even harder. A moment later I felt Ronon's arms go around me and I leaned into him without resisting. When my sobbing left me too weak to stand, he took my weight like I weighed nothing at all.

"It's alright," he whispered into my hair. "I've got you…"

I sniffed and pressed my nose to his chest. "I w-wanted that baby s-so much."

"So did I," he whispered as he held me tighter still. "More than anything."

Something in his voice made me to lift my head and I was shocked to find his cheeks were damp. Never once had I known him to cry, and I touched my fingertips gently to the watery evidence. "I wish you'd told me how you felt."

"I'm telling you now." His eyes glistened but no more tears appeared. Instead, I felt the first telling spots of rain hit my shoulders. The storm had arrived and I barely had time to draw breath before the skies opened up and the rain bore down. "Let's get out of here," Ronon called over a deafening roll of thunder.

I tried to comply but drew up short as my stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch. I just managed to turn away before I brought up the contents of my stomach. To my shame, my teeth began to chatter as I threw up a second time.

"You done?" Ronon's voice penetrated the driving rain.

"Uhh," I groaned, too ill to formulate proper words.

"Good." He lifted my legs from under me and began to walk. Too weak to protest, I closed my eyes and let him carry me home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ronon POV**

Natara giggled as she kicked her feet and sent water flying in all directions. The puddles from last night's storm could not penetrate her red raincoat or matching gumboots, although the same could not be said about my own damp trouser legs. "Hey!" I laughed as she kicked her feet towards me. "You wanna play dirty?"

She nodded in delight as I picked her up and deposited her in a new puddle where she immediately began to stamp her feet. I lapped the water back towards her with my boot, making her squeal with excitement as she tried to copy. By the time we were done the puddle was nothing more than a damp area beneath our feet – and a number more upon our clothes.

I turned to seek out a new puddle to continue our fun and froze as I caught sight of Sara leaning against a stone pillar on the outskirts in the courtyard. It was the first time she had ventured outside on her own accord in weeks and I had no idea of how long she had been there. Our eyes met and held, and despite the early morning sun, she wrapped her arms protectively around her torso. Before I could respond in any way, Natara dashed towards her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" She held out her arms and Sara broke my stare as she bent to pick her up and cover her face with kisses that made her squirm. "Put me down," she demanded with a kick of her feet and then immediately raced off towards a new puddle. "Watch me, Mommy."

Sara's eyes followed her for a moment and then switched back to me. Last night hung in the air between us, but when I extended my arms she walked over and stepped into my embrace.

I'm so sorry." She pressed her cheek to my chest and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

I chuckled lightly. "Think you're gonna be saying that a lot today."

She groaned. "I know. Don't remind me. I didn't even mean those things I said to anyone… Especially you."

I shook my head. In all honesty I harboured no hard feelings towards her. If anyone knew how hard I fought for Sateda, it was Sara. That she implied otherwise told me how much she was hurting. "Forget about it," I said. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry," she told me again, and pulled back to look up at me. "Thank you for taking me home when you did."

I arched an eyebrow. "As opposed to leaving you there, you mean? Next time I might be tempted."

"There won't be a next time."

"I know. And if there was, I still wouldn't leave you."

She inhaled slowly and pressed her cheek back to my chest. "I love you. I never stopped, despite what you might think. I know I've been terrible… It felt like the end of the world, but I realize now life goes on." She paused. "Maybe one day we can try again."

I closed my eyes, pleased she could not see my face. The memory of her in hospital was still fresh in my mind. There was no way I was going to be responsible for putting her through that again. "Maybe," I echoed, reluctant to tell her my thoughts just when she was showing signs of recovery.

She lifted her head and I placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. It felt good to hold her again and to my surprise she prolonged the contact by standing on tiptoes to follow my lips as I withdrew. "I love you," she whispered again as we parted.

I smiled and was about to reply in kind when a small voice cut in accusingly. "You're not watching!"

I turned to see Natara, hands planted firmly on hips, her mouth a grim line as she glared at us both disapprovingly. She made such a picture that Sara and I both burst out laughing, which only infuriated her further. "It's _not _funny."

"No," I tried to look serious. "You're right, it's not funny at all." I slipped my hand down Sara's arm and caught her hand. "Come on," I pulled her towards Natara. "Let's have some fun."

oOo

Within just a couple of weeks, Sara was functioning as normal again. She apologized to those she had offended and set about reconnecting with everyone – even accompanying Isobel for a routine pregnancy check at the hospital while Erik was away. Her appetite returned and as she lost her gaunt appearance, she began taking an interest in how she dressed again.

Although surprised by her abrupt recovery I was not one to complain, particularly when she came to me fresh from the shower and instigated one of the best nights of lovemaking I could recall. Any lingering distance between us was completely forgotten as we reacquainted ourselves in the darkness and then fell asleep with limbs entwined.

There were still times when our loss weighed heavily, but instead of pushing us apart it now brought us closer together as we helped each other over the most difficult days. To my relief, the subject of another baby was not mentioned again and I was happy to keep it that way. In my view, Sara's safety was not worth putting at risk for the uncertainty of another pregnancy.

Oddly, as I looked to the future, I found myself more and more often thinking about the past. As possibly one of the last survivors of my people I wanted to teach my daughter as much as there was to know about where she came from – and the more I thought about this, the less I was prepared to wait until she was older. I decided it was time for her to visit Sateda and carefully broached the subject with Sara in bed one night.

"I thought we agreed not to take her off-world until she was older?" she lifted her head from my chest to protest.

"I'm not suggesting we take her just anywhere," I told her. "It's Sateda. I'll keep her safe."

"I know you will," she agreed reluctantly. "I'm just not sure it's the best place to take a child. I mean, it's so…depressing."

"We don't need to go near the city," I compromised. "We could visit the lake – make a day of it."

She was silent, unconvinced.

"If we go via Atlantis, we won't have to fly," I pushed. "I'm off-duty the day after tomorrow…"

She met my eyes. "This is really important to you?"

"Uh huh."

She sighed, tracing light circles on my chest with her fingertips. A moment later she pressed her lips to the same spot. "Alright then. We'll take her, as a family."

I exhaled, relieved and a little surprised she had agreed so readily. "You won't regret it," I told her.

"I hope not," she countered and settled her cheek back on my chest. A touch whimsically, she added, "You know, I often wish I had known Sateda as you did. Before the wraith…"

I stared up at the ceiling as images from the past flicked through my memory. "She was magnificent," I told her. "A world defiant and unbowed right to the end. Nothing could have withstood the onslaught that brought about her demise."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "The wraith will be too. One day."

We lapsed into silence and I found myself caught up in reflexion. It was only the feel of Sara's fingers, trailing slowly down my chest that drew me pleasantly back to the present. I caught my breath and waited to see if she would go lower, feeling myself stiffen with anticipation as her fingernails grazed me abdomen. Without a word she disappeared beneath the blankets and pressed her lips to my stomach. I closed my eyes and didn't have another rational thought for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ronon POV**

Two days later we entered Atlantis to find Sheppard and his team assembled and waiting for us.

"I know it's a family thing you have planned," he explained. "But I'm not comfortable sending the three of you out there alone. We never got a chance to survey the area thoroughly last time, so I figured now might be a good time to go back and take a second look." He snapped the domes on his jacket shut. "We'll keep our distance. You won't even know we're there."

"Fine by me," I shrugged and looked at Sara.

She smiled. "Actually, I'll feel better knowing you're all close by. Just in case."

At this, McKay turned to Sheppard. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the assumption that this was a data collecting mission – as in, we collect the data and then we leave. If there's _anything_ you're not telling me, like for instance the likelihood of us encountering hostile entities in any way shape or form, then now would most certainly be the time to enlighten me."

"Relax, Rodney," Sheppard placated. "Everything will be fine—

Oh, like last time, you mean?" McKay interrupted. "Because _last time_ I seem to recall a close encounter with the wraith that, if not for a very lucky break, could have seen us all _killed."_

"If by 'lucky break', you're meaning I saved your arses," I spun my gun through my fingertips, "then you don't need to worry. I'll be there again." I smiled at McKay, _"just in case."_

McKay rolled his eyes and then winced as Beckett slapped him on the back. "Worried you're going to miss lunch, Rodney? Not to fear. We'll be there and back again before your stomach even knows the difference."

A ripple of amusement went through the group and I dropped my gun back into its holster. What McKay said was true – he and the others had encountered wraith on Sateda before meeting Sara and I as runners – but there was little chance of that happening again. So much time had passed and with few to no survivors of the Satedan race, the wraith had no reason to continue their interest in my home-world.

I bent and picked up Natara as the gate was dialled and then took Sara's hand as we entered. We emerged on the other side followed by Sheppard, McKay, Teyla and Beckett to find a mild day on Sateda.

I took a deep breath and looked around at the once familiar terrain. In the ten years since the wraith attack the animal and plant life had returned in abundance, leaving the stone path beneath our feet broken and riddled with weeds. We bid farewell to Sheppard and the others and went our separate ways as Sara and I took the path that lead to the lake.

Savouring the experience of being home, I paused often to point out places of interest to Sara and Natara. Looking at Sateda through their eyes I found it easier to focus on what remained of my home-world rather than what the wraith had destroyed. I wasn't sure how much Natara actually took in but her presence there was living proof that the wraith had failed in their attempt to wipe out Satedan race entirely.

We reached the lake, and Sara lay down a blanket to sit on while Natara and I stripped of our outer clothes to go for a swim. I paused as I caught Sara looking at me oddly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow as I placed my gun belt on the blanket beside her.

She smiled at me softly. "I'll tell you later. Go and enjoy your swim."

"Sure you won't join us?"

"No. I'm happy to sit and watch."

I scooped Natara off her feet and carried her the short distance down to the water. Before long the two of us were soaking wet and Natara was practicing her swimming skills as she paddled around in the shallows beside me.

When we were done, we re-dressed and joined Sara on the blanket. "Thanks for coming," I told her as I propped myself up on one elbow and stretched out beside her. Between us, Natara began to make a small stack of stones on the blanket. "I know you weren't very keen."

She shrugged. "Actually, I'm glad you talked me into it. It's peaceful here today… and it is kind of nice to be back here after so long." She looked around and then gave me a coy smile. "You realize this is the first place we ever made love?"

I met her gaze. "Like I'd forget."

She smiled, and for a moment I found myself transported back to that time.

"Ronon?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we left this morning, I took a test," she paused, still smiling. "…I'm pregnant."

I exhaled in a rush, the air all but knocked from my lungs. This couldn't be happening. "How…?" I asked. "So soon."

She laughed. "It's been almost ten weeks. It's not unheard of to fall pregnant again in just two. Besides, it's not like we've ever had any trouble conceiving."

I looked away, my mind in a spin. I should have told her how I felt… Should have prevented this from happening…

"Are you alright?" Sara picked up on my hesitation. "I thought this would be good news?"

I stared at her and then froze as something moved in the undergrowth a few meters behind her. "Get Natara," I instructed as I sprang to a crouch and reached for my gun. "We've got company."

**Sara POV**

Ronon raised his gun and pointed it over my shoulder. "Do it!" he growled, snapping me out of my stupor.

I picked up Natara and pulled her too me, sagging with relief a moment later at the familiar sound of John's voice.

"Hold fire. It's only us."

Ronon relaxed and re-sheathed his gun as John and the others emerged from the undergrowth in single file. "What's up?" He rose from his haunches to meet them.

"Sorry for the interruption," John looked genuinely remorseful. "But we've found something I think you should take a look at."

Ronon was immediately interested. "What's that?"

I stood up beside him, holding Natara in my arms. I was still thinking over his reaction to my pregnancy and had to force myself to concentrate as Rodney began to explain.

"We've come across the remnants of a wraith dart partly buried beneath the rubble of the city," he began. "How it remained undetected for long is rather a mystery, although recent periods of seismic activity may have caused a shift in debris and caused it to become visible. Whatever the reason, the self-destruct device usually fitted to these kinds of ships appears to have malfunctioned—

"You found a wraith ship," Ronon interrupted. "Big deal. We downed hundreds during the attack. I don't get what's so important."

"No. You wouldn't. Because you haven't let me finish!" Rodney exclaimed. "What I was trying to tell you is that the self-destruct malfunctioned, leaving the ship pretty much _intact._ On closer inspection I've derived that the internal devices are almost completely undamaged and that the transport beam and storage buffer look to still be operational. This leads to the very real possibility that there could be—

"People trapped inside," Ronon finished.

Rodney snapped his fingers. "Precisely. And you can bet that if there _are_ people, then they'll most likely be Satedans, picked up during the fall of the city."

My mouth fell open as I realized what he was saying. Stunned into silence I looked at Ronon, who suffered no such problem as he turned to John.

"We need to get them out."

"Which is exactly what we plan to attempt," John replied. "I've already contacted Atlantis and there's a team of medics waiting for us back at the site. _If _anyone is inside – and that's a pretty big if, in my opinion – then we need to be equipped in case they're unconscious upon rematerialization. On the other hand, if anyone comes through in a conscious state then a familiar face could go a long way towards keeping things under control."

"What are we waiting for?" Ronon replied. He strode off towards the city, leaving John, Carson and Rodney struggling to keep up.

I looked helplessly at the blanket at my feet. With Natara in my arms, there was no way I could carry it with me. To my relief, Teyla slung her gun over her shoulder and came to my aide.

"Men often overlook the most basic things," she smiled as she rolled up the blanket. "I guess given the circumstances, Ronon can be excused his oversight."

I returned her smile with more certainty than I felt. Suddenly it felt like everything had just taken a giant leap in a direction I had not seen coming. Instead of happily celebrating the news of our baby, I found myself questioning Ronon's loyalties. If his past suddenly became his future, where would that leave Natara and I and the life we had together?

**A/N:** Thank you so much to the two lovely readers who left reviews for my first installments!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** 4 reviews for my last chapter! Thank you for the feedback. I have taken it all on-board.

**Sara POV**

By the time we arrived at the site of the fallen dart I was short of breath and tired from the weight of Natara in my arms. I set her down with a sigh of relief and stood beside Teyla to see what was going on.

The area was surrounded by armed soldiers and Major Lorne gave me a smile as he caught my eye. Behind him, Carson gave orders to a team of medics as the assembled equipment and stretchers to be on hand.

I looked at my husband, his hands planted on his hips as he loomed impatiently over Rodney's shoulder. It would crush him to go through all of this only to have it come to nothing. My misgivings of just moments before were forgotten and I found myself hoping with all my heart that he would not have to face such a disappointment.

Whatever Rodney was trying to do appeared to be taking some time, and as the minutes slowly came together to form an hour, Natara became increasingly restless. In spite of the lollipop that Carson had thoughtfully provided I knew if she didn't get her afternoon nap soon she would become irritable. When still more time passed and nothing appeared to be happening, I approached Ronon to tell him I was taking her home.

"Good idea," he told me. "This could take a while."

I hesitated, reluctant to leave when so much was going on. There was also the matter of the baby yet to be acknowledged and despite his preoccupation, I found myself hoping he might say something more.

As if reading my mind, he reached out and rested his hand gently on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about all this. We'll talk tonight. Everything will work out."

I nodded, embarrassed to find tears prickling my eyes. "Sorry," I tried to make light of it. "I guess my body's already out of synch."

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a long hug. Aware that I would not be there to reciprocate if things went wrong while I was away, I held him close. "I'll wait up for you," I whispered.

"I could be late." He made no move to let me go.

"I'll wait."

He nodded and slowly released me so he could pick up Natara who was clutching at his trouser leg. "Be a good girl," he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you when I get home."

I took her from him and placed her over my hip where she promptly began to cry. It was definitely time to go home. With one final look at Ronon, I turned and began the short walk to the gate back to Atlantis.

**Ronon POV**

"Any progress?" I leaned over McKay's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Not since the last time you asked, no," he replied. "Which is hardly surprising, considering that was all of five minutes ago. You obviously have no idea the complexity of what I'm trying to achieve here. It's not like I can just flick a switch and empty the ship's contents, you know." He frowned at the computer screen.

I rested my hand on my gun. "You want me to try blasting it?"

"No! Absolutely not! The slightest wrong move could see anything inside vaporized to oblivion. If you really want to help then I suggest you make like Star Wars and go somewhere far, far away and let me concentrate."

I sighed and looked at Sheppard. "You _have_ been working on that thing a while now, Rodney," he gestured to the open laptop in his hands. "Are you sure there's absolutely nothing to report?"

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped. "And if you all insist on bugging me with needless questions then there is never likely to _be _anything to report either."

"_Okay_ then," Sheppard raised his eyebrows and gave me a look. "Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help."

"Like I just said, if you want to help…" he trailed off. "Hang on, I think I might have something."

My heart skipped a beat. "What? You're inside? What can you see?"

"Quiet! Let me_ concentrate," _he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. "Colonel, make sure Carson and his team are standing by—

A flash of light suddenly lit up the area and I lifted my arm to shield my eyes from the glare. As quickly as it appeared, it subsided again and as my eyes adjusted I saw four human forms lying in its wake.

"Wait! Ronon!" Sheppard's warning rang in my ears as I raced forward, skidding to a halt over an elderly man who at first glance did not appear to be breathing. Carson pulled up beside me a moment later and immediately searched for a pulse, lifting the man's eyelids with his free hand to check for a response.

"His heart's weak and he's not responding to light," he said to the young medic with him. "Administer him with adrenalin and fit him with an oxygen mask. I'll be back as soon as I've checked on the others."

I stared at the man, but no memory of him came to mind and I moved on with Carson to a fair haired boy of maybe fourteen years. It was only when I saw the woman – his mother – lying a short distance away that I realized I was looking Akia Cos and her son, Tomlin. Akia had worked with Melena at the hospital and seeing her again now after so much time had passed made my breath catch with unexpected longing.

"Ronon," Sheppard's voice drew me from my thoughts. "You better get over here. We've got one showing signs of waking."

I tore myself back to the present and joined Shepard who was standing over a middle-aged man in body armour. My stomach dropped as the man muttered something unintelligible and then rolled over, revealing a forked tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Galan?"

"You know him?" Sheppard cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." I stared at the man as memories came thick and fast. "He was Commanding Officer of my battalion. One of the last I saw alive before I was taken," I explained. The image of Galan, out of bullets, cursing as he charged at the wraith with knife in hand made me snort. "He's the best of the best."

I snapped out of my reverie as Galan opened his eyes. "Best stand back," I warned Sheppard, positioning myself so I stood between the two of them a fraction of a second before Galan sprang to his feet.

A ripple of movement broke out as Lorne and his men lifted their guns towards Galan in unison.

"Don't shoot," I warned. "He's not armed." This was a minor inconvenience to Galan, being well versed in the use of hands, feet and body as weapons, but as everyone stood at a safe distance, I deemed it unnecessary to mention.

Galan raised his hands slowly as he saw he was surrounded. "Somebody gonna tell me what the _blazers hell_ is going on?"

"You're gonna be okay," I told him. "You've been trapped inside a wraith dart. My friends and I have just released you."

"What kind of horse-shit story is that?" He demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ronon Dex. Specialist, first battalion. Sir." The words rolled off my tongue like I'd last said them yesterday.

"_Specialist Dex?" _He squinted at me in disbelief. "What are you doing here? You should be at your post. The wraith…" He trailed off as he looked around at Sheppard and the others. "Who are these people?"

"They're my friends." I told him. "The wraith are gone. Sateda fell. If you don't believe me, take a look around."

He did as I suggested, giving me my first chance to really look at him. He was just as I remembered, lean and muscular, the only signs of middle age being his salt and pepper hair and a beer gut that his body armour could not completely disguise. He was still outspoken. He was still belligerent. God, it was good to see him.

"Ronon?" he looked at me again.

I exhaled slowly. Had I really changed that much so as to be unrecognizable? "It's been ten years," I told him, wondering if it was for his benefit or my own. "Ten years since the wraith destroyed Sateda. You've been stuck inside a fallen dart the entire time."

"You're shitting me right? This is some kind of joke."

"No joke," Sheppard stepped in. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard. The men around you are my team from Atlantis."

"Atlantis, huh? Never heard of the place," Galan told him.

"You have now," I told him. "And it's them you need to thank for saving your arse."

"Actually," McKay cleared his throat, "That would largely be me who saved your ah… your posterior. It was, after all, my technical know-how that released you from the wraith storage buffer and therefore an eternity spent in dematerialization."

Galan looked him up and down and nodded. "Thanks. I owe you one."

McKay beamed smugly from ear to ear. When he showed no sign of stopping, and in fact appeared to be waiting for further adulation, Galan added. "If you want me to kiss your arse, then you're at least gonna have to turn around."

McKay's smile fell and Sheppard stifled a laugh, but the mood quickly sobered as Beckett approached.

"Sorry to interrupt, Colonel. But we need to get this man back to Atlantis if he's to have any chance of surviving," he pointed to the elderly man who was loaded onto a stretcher, an intravenous drip attached to his arm.

"Go ahead," Sheppard told him. 'I'll call through and clear it with Weir. Take the boy and the woman too." He turned to me and lowered his voice a little. "Are we gonna have a problem with this guy?"

"He'll be fine," I told him. "He just needs some time to get his head around things."

"Well, okay then. Try to talk him 'round. I'll have two of Lorne's men hang back to help out if you need it. No way is your buddy gonna be allowed to set a foot on Atlantis if Weir thinks he poses any kind of security risk." He turned from me and gave the order for the others to start packing.

I looked at Galan. He was not going to accept what I had to tell him about Sateda easily. If I was going to convince him, then he was going to need to see it for himself. I approached him and rested my hand lightly on his shoulder. "Let's take a walk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara POV**

Despite my best intentions I was asleep by the time Ronon got back to Tarus. He slipped into bed beside me in the semi-darkness and I stirred and turned towards him.

"What happened? Did you find anything?"

"Uh huh," he took me into his arms. "We found four of my people. One was an old man with a weak heart. He died when we got him to Atlantis. That's why I'm late."

I sat up, suddenly wide awake. "Really? What about the other three, are they okay?" My mind spun with questions. "Do you know any of them?"

"I do. Beckett has them under observation, but they're all healthy so they should pull through. " He ran his hand up and down the length of my back. "I'll tell you more about them tomorrow, before you meet them."

"Wow…" I scrambled to grasp the full impact of what he was saying. "Does Erik know?"

"Uh huh. He and Sheppard have arranged a meeting for everyone on Atlantis."

A thousand questions raced through my mind, but Ronon put his finger to my lips to keep me from asking any of them.

"We need to talk. About the baby."

I instantly forgot everything else I had been thinking and stared at him in the semi-darkness. "You didn't want us to try again, did you?" I asked the question that I feared I already knew the answer to.

"I want you to be safe," he told me softly. "I thought we'd talk about it first. Weigh up the risks."

"You mean… the risk of the same thing happening again? That I might lose this baby as well?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I was thinking more along the lines of losing you."

I was so surprised that I actually laughed. "Why in the world would you think that? I'm perfectly healthy."

He shook his head. "All that blood… If it happened again, you might not be so lucky."

I opened my mouth to tell him otherwise but he silenced me with a shake of his head. "I talked to Beckett, Sara. One miscarriage raises the chances of having another."

His words stunned me to silence. He'd talked to Carson without my knowledge? How ironic, when I had done and kept the same thing from him. "He told me the same thing," I admitted. "But there's also a really good chance I'll carry this baby full term, and at minimal risk to my own health."

"I don't like any risks when it comes to you or Natara."

"I know you don't," I curled into him. "That's why I love you. But this baby means so much. Can't you just be happy about it instead of worrying?"

"Who says I'm not happy."

I smiled. "You are?"

"No." He held my gaze and his lips curled at the corners. "Yes."

My heart swelled. "I knew you'd come around."

"Maybe. But if we're gonna do this, I don't want you seeing the doctors here. Beckett's the only one I trust to take care of you."

I nodded. I had already made the same decision, but chose to let him think it was his idea. "Whatever you say."

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking things over. "It's all going to be okay," he said at length. "You'll see."

I closed my eyes and let his optimism wash over me. It wasn't until much later that it occurred to me he might not have been talking just about the baby, but also the changes the people from Sateda were about to bring into our lives.

oOo

"You'll love Galan," Ronon told me as the two of us entered the portal to Atlantis the following day. "When it comes to combat, there's nothing he can't do. He's tough as nails. I can't wait for Sheppard and Erik to get to know him. They could learn a lot from a guy like him."

I hoped this last part would turn out to be true. It was unusual to see Ronon so animated and I was enjoying the rare glimpse into yet another side of him. Not that anything could have dampened my spirits today anyway. The meeting with the people from Sateda was not due to start for another hour or so – Ronon and I had come to Atlantis early to visit Carson.

He seemed pleased to see us both and did not appear at all surprised when we told him our news. Right away his casual confident attitude put me at ease, and I was further relived when he agreed to oversee my care for the following months. Ronon was a little harder to convince, but by the time Carson confirmed my pregnancy and took some routine blood samples – all of which came back with positive results – he began to relax a little. He even managed a smile as we walked back through Atlantis together.

"I know it's still early, but I'd really like to tell Erik and Isobel about the baby," I said to him. They are my closest family, and it will make Isobel feel less awkward if she knows I'm pregnant again."

He was silent for a moment. "I'd rather you didn't. They'll know soon enough. How 'bout we keep it just between ourselves for a bit longer?"

"Really?" I was surprised by his request. "I guess we could wait for a bit if you want to… Maybe when I reach twelve weeks?" I smiled in anticipation. "I doubt I'll be able to hide my stomach much longer than that anyway."

He squeezed my fingers and smiled. "Twelve weeks," he agreed, and then dropped the subject for the moment as we reached the conference room.

We entered together to find the others already assembled around the triangular table. I was surprised to discover that Erik had brought Marcus along with him, and even more so to see that he was sitting on Erik's right – a position that had fallen to Ronon since the death of our cousin, Troy.

The adjacent side of the table was occupied by Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir and Doctor McKay, while the three Satedans filled the third side. Thanks to Ronon's talk I could now put faces to their names and I tried not to stare as I sat down next to Erik.

To my surprise Ronon turned the corner and sat down with those from Sateda. He was still close enough to take my hand if he chose, but it was clear he was there to be the spokesperson for those from his home-world.

Suddenly I appreciated Erik's foresight in including Marcus. With Tarus proportionally represented between the three of us, Ronon was free to speak without the pressure of taking one side or the other.

I was processing this when Elizabeth opened the meeting and formally introduced the new comers. Akia smiled at me politely, and I was surprised to learn that despite Tomlin's height and appearance, he was only 12 years old. A small circular tattoo on the side of his neck indicated possible military ties, but at such a young age I struggled to think of any kind of training he could possibly have undergone.

Galan was last to be introduced and having already met the others at the table, he acknowledged Marcus with a curt nod of his head and then passed me over with barely a look.

I raised my eyebrows, but when nobody else seemed to notice I tried not to let it bother me. After all, there was a lot going on; maybe he was preoccupied?

The meeting quickly turned to the subject of where to settle the people from Sateda. They could not live among the ruins of their city, and neighbouring worlds were not an option as most had severed ties in self-preservation before the wraith attack. It quickly became obvious to everyone present that Tarus with its infrastructure was the best option for all three survivors.

"I'll vouch for them," Ronon immediately voiced his support for the idea. He turned to Erik directly. "Galan has skills… we need guys like him to help us fight the wraith. And the boy has already completed his first solo flight. Aren't you always saying we're short of pilots?"

I raised my eyebrows, shocked that a boy of 12 would be allowed near an aircraft, let alone permitted to take one off the ground unaccompanied.

Erik appeared to share my thoughts as he took a moment to respond. He was always reluctant to allow newcomers into Tarus, the secrecy of our location being our number one defence against the wraith. New additions meant added risks, and there were only so many he could take when the lives of every person back home relied on his decisions to keep them safe.

"Given your circumstances and the ties you have to Ronon, I will offer the three of you refuge on Tarus," he said to the Satedans. "I propose a six week trial period to begin with, at the end of which you will each be assessed on suitability for permanent residency."

"Assessed on suitability?" Ronon echoed. "What's that supposed to mean? These people have lost everything. They need a place to stay – not a test to pass."

"I am fully aware of their situation," Erik replied. "But in the interests of security, I feel my offer is fair. The trial period can be used by both sides to see if the arrangement is agreeable."

"You think they're a security risk?" Ronon growled. "That they can't be trusted? Well, you're wrong." He scowled at Erik across the table. "Maybe they should tell you to stick your offer – find someplace _better_ to stay."

Erik rested his elbows on the table and pressed his fingertips together. "If they decide to look elsewhere, then I wish them all the best. In the meantime, my offer stands as it is."

I frowned, concerned about the sudden antagonism between my husband and brother. They had been so united over the past year that I had forgotten it had not always been this way between them. A division like this – where worlds and loyalty were at stake – had the potential to quickly become insurmountable if not handled with care.

Ronon began to rise, but Colonel Sheppard quickly stood up before him. "Okay. It looks like we've all got a few things to think about. How about we take a break and get some air while we think things over." He paused and looked at the people from Sateda. "If we can't reach an agreement, you're all welcome to stay on here for another couple of nights while we explore our options further."

Ronon's chair scraped loudly against the floor as he stood up. "I'll be outside," he announced and strode from the room.

The rest of us sat in awkward silence for a moment and when it became apparent the meeting would not resume any time soon, Rodney and Elizabeth excused themselves to tend to other work. John lingered and propped himself up on the table beside Erik. "That didn't go so well."

"It's the best I can offer, given the circumstances," Erik replied.

I looked across at Akia who gave me an uncomfortable smile. "We don't mean to be any trouble," she said to Erik. "I don't know your home-world, but I understand your need to protect it. Tomlin and I would be happy to meet your requirements if it means having somewhere safe to stay."

I breathed a little easier at this, but there was still Ronon to placate, and Galan had yet to weigh in. "How do you feel about the idea?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Sweetheart, I could go either way. I've had thirty years' experience in the field – trust me, you need me more than I need you."

I gaped at him, momentarily lost for words. "Myname is _Sara,"_ I corrected, trying to keep my voice even. "And although I don't claim to know you, I seriously doubt you have anything that the rest of us here can't live without."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Touchy little thing, aren't you?"

I looked to Erik for support, but found him regarding us both impassively. "Excuse me," I said as I stood up. "I'm going to find Ronon."

**Ronon POV**

I knew Sara was behind me even before she spoke. Something about her foot-fall, or the way she moved… Then again, maybe I was just expecting her to seek me out.

"I thought I'd find you out here," she said as she joined me at the railing. In front of us the sea stretched out to meet a distant horizon but I was in no mood to admire the view. Sara turned to me. "How are you doing?

"How do you think I'm doing?" I growled. "Your brother's making my people jump through hoops for no reason."

"You know how Erik is when it comes to Tarus," she sighed. "He'd be like this with anyone. It's not a personal reflection on you or your people."

"He should trust my judgement."

"I'm sure that he does. It's not like he's turned them away completely… After you left, Akia even said she wanted to give things a try – to see if she and Tomlin could like living at Tarus."

I snorted. That idea that my people should allow themselves to be judged did not sit well. "And Galan?"

"He's a little less… understanding of the situation. But I'm sure he'll come around. Especially if you talk to him."

I shook my head. "A man of his standing should not have to prove himself. Not to anyone. It's humiliating the way your brother is treating him - how he's treating them all. They're good people, Sara."

She inched closer and placed her hand over mine on top of the railing. "I'm sure they are. But try to see it Erik's way. He has a lot of responsibility to shoulder. Don't make this harder for him."

I stared out over the water, not in the least inclined towards sympathy.

"I hate it when the two of you disagree," Sara lowered her voice. "You're both so similar, so dedicated to what you believe in. If the people from Sateda are as you say they are—

"They are."

"Well… then I'm sure Erik will see that. But right now you need to give him time to be able to."

I sighed, seeing little other option in the matter. "Fine. I'll play along then," I told her. "But if your brother won't let them stay, then I think I'll reconsider my position at Tarus."

"What do you mean?" she frowned. "That you'll leave?"

"No," I clarified. "But only because of you and Natara. I'll stand down from duty – serve Atlantis full time."

She was silent for a long time. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"So do I," I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: R rating **for sexual content applies to the first part of this chapter. Thanks chesi66 for reviewing my last chapter

**Sara POV**

The people of Sateda came to stay at Tarus the following day. In spite of my fears they seemed to settle in relatively well, with Akia quickly taking on a position at the hospital, Tomlin enrolling in school and Galan surprising everyone by conforming to Erik's wishes and following command.

By the end of the first week the tension between Ronon and Erik had eased a little, and at Erik's suggestion the three Satedan's were invited to dinner at Thornby. Although the implication was for a relaxed night together, I knew my brother well enough to suspect an ulterior motive, and the feeling was compounded by the inclusion of John, Elizabeth and Rodney from Atlantis. It was my guess that Erik would be watching the newcomers closely to see how they interacted with everyone throughout the night.

If Ronon was aware of my brother's intentions, he did not show it. He dressed with enthusiasm for the evening, regaling me all the while with stories of Galan's feats for the day. To hear him talk, Galan had not only aced a handling test for explosives, but had then gone on to give Erik pointers on how it could be improved.

"I told you he was the best," he beamed as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and tied his hair back from his face.

I watched him in the mirror. Pride in his associate saw him stand straight and tall, more-so than he had in previous weeks, and he rearranged the assortment of leather and beads around his neck with casual confidence. It was so nice to see him like this, and I found myself silently admiring how attractive he was. How many other women were lucky enough to have a man like him? I loved the ruggedness about him. His deep voice, his whiskers, the hair on his chest—

"You keep looking at me like that and we're going to be late for dinner," he warned.

I grinned and looked away, realizing I had been caught out, and then suddenly I turned back to him in a flash of inspiration. From behind lowered lashes, I asked, "How much time have we got exactly?"

He cocked his eyebrow in interest and gave me a slow once-over in my burgundy dress. Strapless, it hugged my torso and then flared out to finish at mid-calf. I watched his tongue pass over his lips, telling me he liked what he saw.

Holding his gaze, I stood up and walked slowly towards him, the sudden heaviness in my loins making my hips sway suggestively.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he closed the remaining distance between us.

His lips were on mine before I could draw breath and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me to him. I felt his whiskers tickle my chin even as my fingers reached up to stroke the softness of his freshly shaved cheek.

He wrenched his mouth free. "You really up for this now?"

In answer, I pressed myself to him and lifted my mouth so he could kiss me again. He didn't hesitate, slipping the tip of his tongue past my lips and kissing me soundly so that for a moment I couldn't breathe. Everything was happening so fast, but my body didn't seem to think so – it was keeping pace eagerly, yearning for more even.

I reached for his belt and slid the supple leather strap free from the heavy buckle. His skin beyond was hot to the touch and I scratched it lightly with my nails, stroking the fine trail of hair that led downwards from his belly button.

He grabbed the hem of my dress and hoisted it up high, falling backwards onto the bed and pulling me with him.

"The others will be waiting," I giggled breathlessly. In truth, I didn't give a damn about the others – I just wanted a reason to have him inside me as fast as possible.

"Let them wait," he rasped, tugging my lace undergarments down so that I could straddle him properly. I could feel him hard and probing beneath me, but when I positioned myself to take him in, he grasped my hips and held me still. "The baby?"

"The baby will be fine," I assured, giving him a pointed look, "You're not _that_ big."

He narrowed his eyes and just as I had anticipated, thrust upwards and impaled me with a single shove, making me gasp and re-think my statement.

"Say that again," he rolled his hips, filling me even further.

"You're… _Oh! "_ My head fell back and I stared unseeingly at the ceiling. "Oh. God. That feels amazing. Don't stop."

He laughed and closed his eyes. "Ride me, baby," he grasped my hips and guided me more rapidly back and forth on top of him. I let my inhibitions go and went with it, uncaring of how I looked or sounded, focusing only on the need he stirred within me. My climax came in record time, leaving me gasping and smiling from ear to ear.

Ronon gave a deep chuckle beneath me. "Enjoy that?"

I nodded vigorously. _"Absolutely."_

"Good," he lifted me off him and flipped me over so that he was behind me. Standing at the edge of the bed he re-entered me abruptly, taking me quickly with a series of short sharp thrusts. I gasped my enjoyment, and a moment later we both came to a shuddering climax.

"Oh. My. God." I groaned as he pulled out. "That was incredible."

He snorted. "Just so we're clear, I'm up for that again _any_ time you feel like it."

I giggled and pulled my dress down, hoping to make myself presentable enough to appear for dinner. A quick glance in the mirror revealed my cheeks were flushed pink but other than that I showed no outward sign that I had just had fantastic, wanton sex with my husband. "Shall we go?" I asked as he refastened his belt and walked over to join me.

"I'm all yours," he smiled and took my hand.

I stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And I'm yours."

Secure in our love for each other, we left to join the others for dinner.

oOo

In light of Ronon's admiration for Galan I did my best to put my dubious first impression of the man aside as we sat down to dinner with him. Sadly, my resolve was immediately put to the test as he stared me blatantly up and down and then proceeded to ignore me and talk to Ronon.

I greeted John and the others from Atlantis who were seated further down the table and then exchanged pleasantries with Akia opposite. I was more than a little intrigued by the fair haired woman and her son. Although Ronon spoke of Sateda often, it was always in broad terms, giving me little knowledge of people or interactions. A woman would be more likely to speak of these kinds of things and I hoped I might get to know her better. It was also possible she had crossed paths with Melena – the woman from Ronon's past – due to her work at the hospital, but as much as I wanted to probe her on the subject, I did not dare to with Ronon sitting so close by.

Across the table, Tomlin ate his meal in silence. He stared moodily around the room and refused to engage in any kind of conversation. There was obvious tension between him and his mother but I was at a loss to discover its cause. Even John, seated next to him, eventually gave up on his attempts to find common ground and

As off putting as Tomlin's silence was, I found it infinitely preferable to Galan's constant talk. Not only did the man seem to have an opinion about everything, but he did not hesitate to share it – and in a voice so loud that even those seated at the far end of the table could not help but hear.

I caught Erik's eye and gave him a subtle lift of my eyebrow. I was yet to know his opinion on the newcomers. What did he make of Galan? Had he noticed how withdrawn Tomlin was? Either he didn't want me to know his thoughts or he hadn't decided yet himself, because he broke my stare before I could read anything in his expression.

As the evening progressed towards desert, Galan voiced his desire to take one of our sparc fighters for a test run. To hear him talk, he had done a lot of flying on Sateda and was more than capable of doing so. I could see Erik's interest was piqued, but neither he nor Marcus had a break in their schedule until the following week so if Galan wanted to fly, he would have to wait until then.

"I could take you for a look," I offered, hoping for an opportunity to get to know him better.

He looked at me in surprise. "You?" he snorted. "What would a woman know about flying?"

I stared at him, openly affronted, while beside me Ronon choked on whatever he was eating. He cleared his throat and turned to me with a smile. "Think you'd better set him straight."

"Well," I hesitated, acutely aware that I wasn't the best pilot Tarus had to offer. "I'm the first to admit that flying isn't my biggest strength, but—

"No surprises there, darling," Galan interrupted with another laugh. "Stick to what you know – like keeping my friend here happy between the sheets – and leave the real stuff to the men."

Once again I was stunned speechless. The cheek of the man! "I beg your pardon," I told him, "My lack of male appendage does not make me any less capable of flying an aircraft. I don't claim to be the best, but in a field of men I can hold my own."

Ronon laughed and nodded his head towards me in support, while across the table John and Elizabeth exchanged looks of amusement. I looked back at Galan who did not seem the least upset by my outburst.

"Well, okay then," he grinned, "Just make sure you warn me in advance so I can steer clear of the airways."

I glared at him, not in the least bit amused.

"I don't have a problem with Sara taking you to the airfield for a look around," Erik said, ever serious from the head of the table. "But if you go with her, then she's in charge and what she says goes."

I resisted the petty urge to puff out my chest.

"Under no circumstances," Erik went on, "Are you to take _anything_ off the ground until either myself or Major Lancaster is there to accompany you. Are we clear?"

"Clear as muck," Galan replied. He lifted his glass towards me in a toast. "What the lady says, goes."

I looked away, too angry to acknowledge him.

"Can I come too?" Tomlin suddenly asked across the table. "I want to fly a sparc."

It was the first time he had shown an interest all evening, but I knew Erik would never agree to let a boy of his age fly.

"Maybe when you're older," he told him. "Right now, you're too young."

"I am not!" he retorted.

"He's not," Ronon echoed. "On Sateda we judge a man on his abilities, not his age. The mark on his neck indicates he's already flown solo."

"Seven times," Tomlin said. "I've flown by myself seven times and my flight instructor says I'm the best he's ever taught."

I looked at the boy and although I was impressed, I was also aware that my head hurt. Were all the men from Ronon's home world so outspoken?

"You're too young," Erik repeated. "No one flies solo here until they're at least fifteen. Those are the rules."

Tomlin stood up and sent his chair toppling backwards. "I told you I hated it here," he said to his mother. "Why can't we just go home!" He marched out of the room, leaving the rest of us staring after him in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry," Akia immediately apologized to Erik. "He's just not coping well with all of the changes. He'll get better with time, l know he will."

Erik nodded thoughtfully. "He's really flown solo?"

"Absolutely. Ever since he was a boy, flying is the only thing he's ever wanted to do."

"Interesting," Erik emptied his glass of wine and looked around the table. "Unless anyone else has something they want to bring up, I think we'll call it a night."

Nobody seemed that way inclined and I heaved a sigh of relief as our friends rose to leave. John lingered briefly to discuss an exploratory trip Atlantis had planned for the following week.

"We'll meet you in the gateroom at 0800 hours," he told Ronon as he departed.

"Count on it," Ronon confirmed. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out beneath the table. "It'll be a good day," he said to Galan beside him. "Shep said there's likely to be wraith, so I'll set you up with a kick-arse weapon."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering if I had missed the part where John had included Galan in the venture. Deciding I had seen enough drama for one evening, I let it slide and said goodnight to Akia, Isobel and Erik. Pointedly ignoring Galan, I gave Ronon a brief kiss on the cheek and told him I'd wait for him in bed.

I didn't quite make it that far, being only partially undressed when he entered the room behind me. "You okay? You left in kind of a hurry?"

"I'm fine," I told him. "Your friend just doesn't exactly inspire me to stay around and talk."

He chuckled. "Don't let him get to you. That's just how he is."

"You mean rude, abrasive and chauvinistic?" I couldn't keep the irritation from my voice.

"Pretty much." He stood behind me and unclasped my bra. I shivered as he placed his hands on my shoulders and ran them slowly down my arms. "He doesn't mean any harm. He's all talk. If it comes down to it, you'll see he's on your side." He pressed his lips to the side of my neck. "Besides, I think you impressed him tonight."

I snorted. Like I cared at all! I turned and slipped my arms around his neck, pressing myself to him, naked but for my briefs. "Can we not talk about him anymore?"

He chuckled and circled his arms around my back, pulling me close to accept his kiss. There was something highly arousing about being naked while he was fully clothed and I moved a little to feel the rough fabric against my bare skin.

He grasped my hips and held me to him, letting me feel the hard lines of his body beneath. He was all power and strength and I submitted to him willingly as he lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

By the time the night was over I lay sprawled in his arms, my body fulfilled and languid from our love-making. I was the very image of feminine subservience that I had denied so strongly at dinner, and I smiled to myself and snuggled closer to Ronon. Galan never had to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ronon POV**

Sara woke the next day to her first wave of morning sickness. Experience told me there was little I could do to make her feel better, and with the idea of letting her rest in peace I took Natara to the park for a couple of hours. Our walk home took us right by the house Akia and Tomlin were staying in and on the spur of the moment I decided to stop in.

Akia answered the door to my first knock, her fine blond hair tied in a ponytail and a blue apron tied around her waist. "Oh. Hi Ronon," she used the apron to dust flour from her hands. "Come in." Her eyes fell to Natara as she stepped aside to let us enter. "So this is the little one that everyone talks about?"

Natara smiled at her shyly and clung to my shirt. "This is Natara," I confirmed. "We've come from the park, so don't let her fool you into thinking she's always this quiet."

Akia smiled. "Aren't you a cutie," she said to Natara. "I'm sure your father is exaggerating. I bet you're always a perfect little angel."

I cocked my eyebrow and we smiled at each other in silent exchange. "You sure this isn't a bad time?"

"Not at all. In fact, if you hang around for a bit you can sample some of my scones." She led us into the living room and then excused herself to get cleaned up.

I sat down and pulled Natara onto my lap. In truth, I felt a bit awkward about visiting. I did not know Akia beyond what Melena had spoken of her, and other than attending her late husband's funeral about a year prior to the fall of Sateda, I'd had no cause to exchange words with her. "Where's Tomlin?" I asked as she reappeared.

"Outside somewhere." She pursed her lips and sat down across from me. "To be honest, I don't know where he goes these days."

"He doesn't like it here?" I recalled his outburst the night before.

She laughed. "That's putting it mildly. He misses his friends. Apparently the kids here are different to those on Sateda."

I nodded. "It's a lot to get his head around."

"It might not be so hard, if only he was allowed to fly. It was all that was keeping him together back home."

"He had problems before this?" Natara climbed off my knee and began to explore the room. "Don't touch anything," I warned her.

"She's fine," Akia assured. "As for Tom… He's always been a bit unruly, but he got worse after his father died. Between skipping school and falling in with the wrong crowd he was already on a downwards trend, and then this happened and suddenly he doesn't even have flying anymore."

I nodded. "Erik's set on his rules. I can't see that changing anytime soon."

"I know. And I understand that. I'm trying to fit in and do as he asks. It's just difficult when he's removed the only thing that Tom is prepared to work for."

"You want me to talk to him about it?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I don't want to be a problem."

"Let me know if you change your mind. Maybe I could talk to the boy instead."

"Maybe. If you can find him." She looked at Natara who had grown curious and wandered over to meet her. "You look just like your father," she told her with a smile.

"Everyone says that," I replied. "But when I look at her, I see mostly Sara."

"The two of you are married?"

"Uh huh."

She looked at me and I knew she was thinking about Melena. "She makes you happy?"

"Very."

"Good. I'm pleased for you."

We fell silent, both unsure how much of the past we wanted to dig up. For Akia, the past was only a week ago, and Melena had been her friend.

"It was hard," I found myself telling her. "I took a long time letting her go."

She nodded, knowing without having to ask who I was talking about. "She loved you so much. She wouldn't have wanted you to stop living for her sake." She looked again at Natara. "You know how much she adored children."

I nodded, and suddenly found myself confiding in her. "Sara and I are having another baby."

"Really? That's wonderful news, although I wouldn't have guessed to look at her. I take it she's not very far along?"

"She's not. We agreed not to tell anyone yet," I admitted.

"That's okay. I understand… I'll keep it to myself."

"Thanks."

She leaned over and pressed her fingertip to the tip of Natara's nose. "I bet _you _would like to try one of my scones, wouldn't you?"

Natara nodded, not entirely sure what Akia was suggesting, but willing to give it a try. Akia took her hand and began to lead her through to the kitchen. I rose to follow them. Somehow the living room felt too enclosed and I was eager to distance myself from it and the conversation we had shared there.

Akia seemed to understand and we kept our following exchanges light as we settled around the kitchen table for hot scones and a cup of coffee. When Natara and I left the house half an hour later, Tomlin had still not put in an appearance.

oOo

Sara was feeling better by the time we got home and she listened with interest when I told her where Natara and I had been. I shared a little about Akia and the problems she was having with Tomlin, but did not mention our talk of Melena. For the first time I felt a sense of closure on that part of my past and I did not want to destroy it by delving right back in again so soon.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and after dinner I left to meet Galan at the Tarus pub. It was crowded inside when I entered but Galan had secured us seats at the end of one of the tables. Rough shaven and still wearing the black military tank he had donned that morning, he pushed a jug of beer towards me as I approached. "You're late."

I grinned and filled a glass. "Some of us have responsibilities."

"Yeah. Gotta admit I miss having the men to organize," he sobered. "Can't remember the last time I was so idle."

I took my first swallow of beer and savoured the taste. "So, what do you think of the place so far?"

He snorted. "Think you fell on your feet, is what I think."

"I take it you like it then?"

"What's not to like? Bloody good set up they have going," he raised his glass again. "Could be even better though, with the right kind of changes."

I raised my eyebrow, curious for his input. "What would you suggest?"

"A push towards the military, for a start. Seems a waste to have planes grounded because you don't have the men to pilot them."

I rested my elbows on the table and looked around the room. "It's not like Sateda," I told him. "Most of the people here just want to live out their lives in peace. Erik doesn't believe in forcing people to enlist."

"Ah, Erik. The big boss man," Galan drank again. "Decent enough guy. Seems to know what he's about… most of the time, anyway." He laughed and reached to refill his mug. "Shame he's so lax about taking it to the wraith. I'd be hitting them from all directions if I had this kind of arsenal at my disposal."

"Erik's good at what he does," I told him. "We make our presence known."

"_We,_ huh?" Galan sighed and took another drink. "So you're one of them now?"

I stared at him hard. What kind of question was that? I thumped my chest over my heart. "Sateda."

"Ah ha! Good to hear," he grinned. "So tell me, this guy Erik – is he as good as he thinks he is?"

"Why do you ask?"

Galan shrugged. "You know me, always better at giving orders than following them. This place could do with a bit of a shake-up – figure I could be the one to do the shaking."

I caught his gaze and held it. "It's a bad idea."

"Says who?" Galan snorted. "I've got fifteen years' experience on the guy in charge. Sure, he's big – but I've taken bigger." He grinned, "You, for instance."

"I was ten years younger," I reminded him.

"Pah!" he waved his hand. "Minor detail. I could still take you, and your mate at the same time!"

I smiled at him across the table. "You're full of shit. Have another drink."

He laughed and banged his fist on the table in delight. "My man."

"Seriously," I sobered. "You challenge Erik and you'll come off second best."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He threw back the rest of his beer and reached for a refill. "So tell me, if he's so big and bad, how come _you _ended up screwing his sister?"

I laughed at the sudden change in subject, not to mention the admiration in my friend's voice. "It's a long story—

"So? We've got all night. Fill me in."

I shrugged and topped up my glass. Galan knew the wraith had made me a runner, but I was yet to tell him how I had met Sara. I started talking and he listened with rapt attention, interrupting only to ask the odd question or voice admiration for Sara's actions. By the time I was finished, empty jugs were piled up around us.

"So let me get this clear," he said as I stopped talking. "While I was cooped up in that dart for all those years, you were fighting wraith and bedding a hot piece of arse? Damn, what I wouldn't give to trade places!"

I laughed. "Better not let Sara hear you talk about her like that. You'll have a fight on your hands."

"And what a fight it would be too. You sure she doesn't have a sister you want to introduce me to?"

"Nope. And if she did, I wouldn't let her within a five mile radius of someone like you."

"Aww, come on! What kind of friend are you?" He took another swig of beer and used the back of his hand to wipe the froth from his lip. "I'd nail the woman once or twice and she'd be all the happier for it."

"Like I said, Sara doesn't have a sister," I assured him. "Guess you'll have to look elsewhere."

He shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem. Not once my reputation starts getting around."

I laughed. It was true that Galan had enjoyed a status of sorts that saw him seldom short of female company on Sateda. His brazen attitude seemed to polarize women and they either loved or hated him – usually with equal strengths of passion.

"What kind of reputation are you hoping to spread exactly?" I played along.

"That I've got a huge cock and I'm not afraid to use it!" he laughed uproariously.

"You're losing your touch. Last I heard, you haven't been laid in ten years."

"God damn it, you're right!" He banged his fist on the table in delight. "I'd better get off my arse and do something about it before my pecker shrivels up and drops off!"

We finished our drinks and I refilled, sloshing the liquid over the rim of my glass in the process. I hadn't been this drunk in a long time and I was enjoying myself immensely.

"You ever thought about leaving?" Galan switched topics again.

"What do you mean?"

"This place. I don't mean leaving permanently – I know you have the wife and kid to think about – but going out to search for others like us. There must be more Satedan's out there somewhere."

His question resonated. Sometimes, late at night, I _had _considered looking for others of my kind. But so much time had passed now, and I'd been to so many places. If there were others from Sateda still out there, then they were few and far between. "I used to think about it," I admitted. "But not anymore. The only other's I've heard of were dead before I got to them; killed in an organized fighting ring where they didn't stand a chance."

"Really? Who?"

"Calden Leit. And another guy. I never found out his name."

"Calden survived? Son of a bitch. Now you've really got me keen."

I shook my head. "Stick around for ten years. It'll wear off."

He snorted. "Never picked you for a defeatist."

"Trust me. If I thought it was possible, I'd be right there with you."

"Oh well," Galan lifted his glass, "Looks like I'll just have to set about re-convincing you then."

I shrugged and took another drink as Hector the publican came to clean our table of empty jugs.

"Quite a session the two of you have had tonight," he said. "Just a friendly reminder that we close in fifteen minutes."

"Sheesh," Galan grumbled as Hector left. "That's one more thing I'd change about this place. Why close the bar when the night's still young?"

I laughed, but at almost 2am I had stayed much later than I intended. Sara would be wondering where I was. "I should get going, I told Galan.

He shrugged. "Don't go getting off-sides with the missus on my account. We can always do this again some other time." He put out his hand to stop me from leaving. "One last thing… The two birds sitting over there in the corner – do you know who they are?"

I followed his gaze to see two woman looking our way. "Nope. I've never spoken to them before. Why do you ask?"

"Because they've been giving me the come-on for the last hour. Do you think I should go for the blond? Or the brunette with the big tits?"

I laughed. "You're so good, why not try for both?"

"A very sound plan," he grinned and finished the last of his beer. I glanced at the women again and found it was not just his imagination – they _were_ showing signs of interest.

Galan got up and went to approach them. "Have a good night, my friend. I know I intend to."

I shook my head in amusement and picked up my coat for the walk home.

**Sara POV**

Aware I had done little but sleep all day, I put Natara to bed and asked Isobel to watch her while I slipped outside for a quick evening walk. It was a clear night and by moonlight I followed the gravel path that wound through the shrubbery and flowerbeds at Thornby.

Despite being alone, I was struck by the romance of my surroundings and on impulse I removed my shoes and stepped off the gravel to feel the cool prickle of grass on the soles of my feet. Smiling, I rested my hand lightly on my stomach. "Sweet baby," I murmured softly. "I can't wait to meet you."

I strolled onwards to the bottom of the garden and was surprised to discover the lights in the stone cottage were on. It was unusual to find Marissa home in the evenings as she usually stayed in town with Marcus, so I decided it might be a good opportunity to catch up with her.

She opened the door wearing a baggy sweatshirt and short shorts that showed off her slim, suntanned legs and bare feet. "Hey Sara," she grinned as she saw me. "Come in."

I entered to discover a stack of cardboard boxes in the middle of the floor and various items piled up beside them. "You've caught me packing," she explained. "I was going to come up to the house to tell you – Marcus has asked me to move in with him."

"Really? That's great," I beamed. "You practically live at his place these days anyway."

"I know," she bent to finish folding the rest of her clothes. "And if I do stay here without him, I always end up missing him."

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well," I told her, surprised by the amount of luggage she had to pack. "Is all of this yours?"

"Yes," she grinned. "Terrible isn't it? Marcus keeps buying me things... He says he enjoys spoiling me, so who am I to argue?"

I raised my eyebrows, recalling the numerous gifts I had refused from Marcus when we were a couple. At the time his buying had seemed invasive – controlling even – particularly when I was earning my own wage and was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now I suddenly saw his actions for what they were – his way of taking care of me, of showing me how much he loved me – and I regretted that I had thrown that love back in his face by rejecting his gifts. At least Marissa was showing him the kindness that I had not.

"It's nice he cares for you so much," I told her. "You're good for him."

She laughed. "I'm going to look after him so well, he'll never want me to leave. Can you believe I'm even looking forward to cooking and cleaning for him?"

I laughed out loud. "Trust me. It will wear off."

"Share a glass of wine with me to celebrate?" She closed the lid on the last of the boxes. "Actually, it's a double celebration; I'm singing lead vocals in the Tarus theatre production next weekend."

"Really?" I beamed. "Congratulations, although I can't say I'm surprise. You sing better than anyone I know." Hating that I could not confide in her about my pregnancy, I put together a hasty lie. "I'll have to skip the wine though, sorry. I think I have a head cold coming on."

She accepted my explanation without question and offered me a cup of hot chocolate instead. By the time I said goodbye and retraced my footsteps to the house it was well past 11pm. I was not surprised to discover Ronon was not yet home and so I climbed into bed and revelled in the rare luxury of having it entirely to myself. Sometime during the small hours of the morning he came to join me and I willingly moved over to let him in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ronon POV**

It took longer than I expected to kit Galan out in the Tarus armoury and by the time he was armed with rifle, handgun and a knife we were running late to get to Atlantis. "Sorry for the delay," I told everyone as we entered the gateroom and found them waiting. "We ready to go?"

The room fell silent. "Ah… just about," Sheppard shot a look at Galan standing beside me.

"You said there was gonna be wraith," I told him. "Wait 'till you see Galan in action… They won't stand a chance."

He exchanged looks with McKay and Teyla. "Uh, Ronon…how 'bout you and I have a word?" He gestured for me to follow him away from the others.

"What about?" I placed my hands on my hips and stood fast.

"Come with me we'll talk about it in private." He began to walk.

"You got a problem taking Galan?"

"Uh," he paused and turned back. "Well, yes. As a matter of fact I do. You see, when it comes to things like taking a team off-world, I don't always get to make the decisions." He rested the tips of his fingers lightly upon his hip. "For example, if I was to say…take another person along – particularly if that person was someone I was unfamiliar with – then I would be expected to clear it through Stargate Command first."

"So clear it now."

"It's not quite that simple. There's protocol to follow, paperwork that needs to be filed…_in_ _advance."_

"You think paper work's gonna save your arse when the wraith show?" I asked. "We need Galan."

He looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Yeah. It's not that I don't get what you're saying. It's just that I already have a member of my team who kind of specializes in that sort of thing..." He pursed his lips and looked at me directly. "You."

I held his gaze. "I say we need one more."

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. "I can't do it, Ronon. Weir would never allow it. And besides…" he looked at Galan, "…no offence here, but I can't go out there with someone I don't know. Things go wrong and someone could wind up getting hurt."

"That's it?" I struggled to comprehend. "You're saying no, without even discussing it?"

He sucked his breath in through his teeth. "There's really nothing about it _to _discuss. I don't need anyone else. The team's complete."

I straightened up and met his gaze squarely. "Yeah? I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hey Ronon," Galan cut in. "These guys don't want me along, it's their loss. I'll head back. You go on without me."

I put my hand on his arm to stop him leaving. "We go together." I looked at Sheppard. "Either way."

The room fell silent, as if everyone in it was holding their breath. "I'm sorry Ronon," my friend exhaled slowly. I can't take him."

I narrowed my eyes and held his gaze, challenging him to reconsider but the seconds ticked by and he showed no sign of relenting. "Fine. Guess you've made your choice then." I turn and strode from the room.

Galan caught up with me in the corridor outside. "There's no need to go to this trouble on my account. I get what the man's saying."

"You do?" I looked at him in amazement.

"Sure. I don't _like _it, but if you go by the book then 'know the men you lead' is a basic commandment."

"Sounds like bullshit to me."

He laughed. "No disagreements there."

"Who cares," I growled. "Let's hit the firing range – let off a few rounds."

He grinned. "Fine by me. You know I'm always up for it."

We reached the portal but suddenly I found myself hesitating to enter. My friend were about to go off-world. Without me they were severely down in firepower. If they were to encounter the wraith—

"You coming?" Galan prompted.

I sighed, imagining all kinds of scenarios that might befall them. "I can't let them go out there without me," I told Galan. "I have to go back."

He shrugged. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"You're okay about it?"

"Sure. I might go seek out that wife of yours, take her up on that offer to check out the airfield."

I smiled, relieved by his understanding. "Go easy on her. She's not exactly your biggest fan, you know."

"I think you and I both know she can take care of herself," he grinned as he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

I drew my gun from its holster and hurried back to join my friends.

**Sara POV**

Finding Galan on my doorstep first thing in the morning was not exactly a perfect start to my day. The very sight of him set my teeth on edge and I eyed him coldly. "I thought you were with Ronon?"

"Change of plans," he replied. "Thought I'd take you up on that airfield tour you promised instead."

As much as I really wanted to tell him to get lost, I somehow found myself asking him inside. "Give me a few minutes to get Natara sorted. I'll be back soon."

"All good," he stepped past me and headed towards the dining room. "I'll wait for you in here."

"Sure. Make yourself at home," I oozed sarcasm.

He snorted lightly and I had the feeling he was laughing at me, but I didn't risk turning to look in case he saw me. A moment later I heard Isobel exclaim in surprise as she exited the dining room at the same time as Galan entered.

"Ah, good," Galan looked her up and down. "I'll have a coffee while I'm waiting. Black. No sugar." He kept walking without waiting for a reply.

Isobel looked at me open mouthed and I bared my teeth and clawed my hands in silent demonstration of what I would like to do to the man. We held one another's stares and then broke into silent laughter before leaving to tend to our tasks.

I lingered over what to wear for longer than I cared to admit. The idea of appearing in sandals and a sundress as the useless woman Galan apparently saw me as was tempting, but more appealing still was my desire to show this egotistical man that a woman could be just as professional and capable as any male of our species.

In the end I chose my burgundy leather pants and jacket, completing the look with black flat soled boots and a band to tie my hair back. That I felt I had to impress irked me no end, but if I was going to do it, then I intended to do it properly.

I left Natara happily playing with Summer while Isobel looked on, and soon found myself alone in Galan's company again.

"Do you like it here so far?" I attempted conversation as we walked to the airfield.

"It's not Sateda," he replied gruffly.

I watched him from the corner of my eye. He carried his head high and walked with a strut that made me itch to tell him just how amazing Tarus was and how lucky he was to be here. Instead, something in the set of his jaw made me rethink my reply. "Ronon tells me Sateda was magnificent," I said. "His word. Not mine."

He kept his gaze fixed ahead, but nodded his agreement. "It's a good word."

I nodded. "I keep having to remind myself that it's only been a week for you and the others. I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you all."

He shrugged. "We'll survive."

"You sound like Ronon."

We were silent for a moment and Galan changed the subject. "The wraith made you a runner?"

"They did," I wondered how much of my past Ronon had shared with him. "They were hoping I would lead them back here – to Tarus, but the tracking device blocked my memory so it was never a possibility."

"Must have been tough out there, hunted and alone."

"It was," I admitted, recalling the fear and loneliness that had been my constant companions. "I wasn't nearly as accomplished at it as Ronon – mostly I just kept on the move and did my best to avoid being caught. I only fought back if I had no other option."

"Still pretty impressive," Galan shrugged, and then smiled, "For a woman."

I laughed, suddenly wondering if maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Was it possible we had just got off on the wrong foot with each other? "You'd be surprised what we're capable of," I told him.

He snorted. "Makes no difference to me, sweetheart. A woman should cook, clean and open her legs when required – I could care less about anything else."

I grit my teeth, back to disliking him all over again. Thankfully we had reached the airfield and I led the way out onto the tarmac where three sparcs and single apec were parked up outside the aircraft hangar.

"The fleet consists of 52 ships total," I explained. "38 sparcs, 12 apecs and 2 drop ships. We use the Apecs for recon missions. They carry multiple personnel, are armed and fitted with shields and cloaking devices. The downside is that they lack the speed and manoeuvrability of a sparc."

I approached the sparc on the end of the row and opened the lid to step up into the cockpit. "Sparcs are armed with direct-fire weapons as well as missiles. They can dogfight or target larger aircraft if flown in formation."

Galan nodded his appreciation. "Hyperspace capabilities?"

"Yes," I indicated the sequence of movements to bring about hyperspeed travel.

"What are you waiting for then?" Galan grinned and slapped his palm against the side of the cockpit. "Take her up. Show me how she handles."

I started the engine and buckled myself in. "Erik or Marcus would be better suited to give you a demonstration, but I'll do my best to give you an idea," I said as I pulled on my helmet and closed the cockpit. I radioed the control tower for clearance and rolled the aircraft onto the runway to fire up for take-off. A moment later I took to the sky in a burst of power, leaving Galan and everything else far below.

I grinned from ear to ear as I levelled out and did a sweeping pass of the runway. Although flying was not my first choice of pastime it was nice to blow out the cobwebs for a change, and I set about doing just that while showing Galan a little of the ships speed and manoeuvrability. It was tempting to show off and attempt some more risky ventures, but because I hadn't flown in so long I kept the display short and landed back on the tarmac barely ten minutes after I had taken off.

"She's a real beauty," Galan grinned as he came to join me. "You have to let me sit in her. Just to get a feel."

I hesitated. "Okay. But Erik said you weren't to fly," I reminded him.

"Sitting's not flying," he held my gaze evenly.

I sighed. "Well, so long as we're clear…" I got out of the cockpit and let him climb in.

He stretched his legs out and repositioned the steering console, experimenting with the control panel to get a feel for the workings. It was obvious he knew what he was doing, but I became uneasy when he started the engine. "Galan…"

"Look," he said to me. "I'll just take her for a quick burst—

"No." I leaned over and grasped the steering console. "Turn off the engine."

"I know what I'm doing," he waved his hand dismissively. "I'll bring her back in one piece and no one will be any the wiser. Now be a good girl and stand aside so I can take off."

Short of throwing myself in to the cockpit with him, I had no other choice but to let him go. He closed the cockpit and turned the ship around for take-off. A moment later he fired up and roared down the runway.

I raised my hands to my face and shook my head. With no clearance from the control tower, it was only a matter of time before word was sent to Erik, and I knew he would be livid at having his orders disobeyed. All I could do was hope he was somewhere far enough away where he couldn't be reached.

At least Galan seemed to know what he was doing as he rocketed past overhead. I watched him perform a perfect loop and then a rapid ascent and drop, pulling up smoothly a safe distance from the ground. It was an impressive display, given it was his first time flying a sparc, but I didn't have time to enjoy it as I turned and saw Erik striding across the tarmac towards me. Wearing black combat gear with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, I guessed he had probably come straight from the other side of the airfield.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he drew level with me. He jammed his hands on his hips and looked up to the sky. "Tell me that's not Galan up there."

"I'm sorry," I shook my head. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

Erik's expression was thunderous. "Damn it," he cursed, as Galan soared by overhead. "I knew this guy was going to be trouble. He's been sizing me up all week to pull a stunt like this." He gestured wildly in the air with his arm. "Get down here, you ignorant son of a bitch!"

Around us people were beginning to gather, standing at the edge of the tarmac, just close enough to watch the drama unfold. "Everyone's watching," I hissed to Erik. "Please, don't make a scene."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" he spun to face me. "The guy challenges my authority in front of everyone and you expect me to walk away? It doesn't work like that, Sara. You know it."

He paced angrily back and forth until the sparc finally touched down at the end of the runway and rolled towards us. I cringed at what was to come.

"You should leave," Erik told me.

I shook my head, rooted to the spot. I did not fear for Galan – right now I was as angry with him as Erik was – but I knew a confrontation concerning him would have repercussions with Ronon. As much as I wanted to leave, I felt I owed it to him to stay and try to diffuse the situation. "Talk to him," I said to Erik. "Tell him he made an error in judgement."

"That's exactly what I plan to do," he removed his jacket and tossed it abruptly aside. "Only this time I'll use a language he understands."

_Oh crap. _ "You're not going to_ fight_ him?"

"He started it, so I have to finish it. Either that or I risk losing the respect of every man beneath me."

The sparc rolled to a stop a short distance away and Erik strode out to meet it. Galan got out, beaming from ear to ear. "What a ship! Handles like a dream. Seriously, you need to get these things off the tarmac and out there—

"I told you not to fly," Erik cut him off, his voice icy cold.

Galan shrugged and gestured towards the sparc he had just vacated. "I bought her back safe and sound. What's the problem?"

"The_ problem_ is you disobeyed a direct order."

Galan snorted. "Give me a break. I don't take—

He broke off as Erik crashed his fist into his jaw. _"Enough._ You stay here, then you do as I say. Without question."

Galan lifted his hand to his mouth and pulled it back to find his fingers red with blood. He spat a large globule out onto the tarmac and lifted his fists to face Erik. "You're gonna be sorry for that."

"What are you waiting for then?" Erik goaded. "I'm right here. Give it your best shot."

_Oh hell._ I pressed my hand to my mouth. What was Erik thinking, picking a fight like this? What if he _lost?_

Confirming my fears, Galan caught him with a punch to the shoulder and the two of them quickly became embroiled in an all-out brawl. Erik towered over Galan by a good four inches, but Galan was thickset and powerful making them more evenly matched than they otherwise appeared. Add to the mix their equal determination to win and they unleashed themselves upon one another without restraint.

Within the first few minutes, both met took tumbles to the tarmac. Galan was protected a little by his coat but Erik's exposed skin scraped and bled as they scuffled together on the unforgiving surface. The crowd of onlookers started to grow bigger but there were no shouts of encouragement or placing of bets on the outcome. It seemed everyone knew the grim reality of the situation – if Galan came out victorious, Erik's command would be in serious doubt.

The two men traded blow for blow until gradually I noticed Erik was no longer exerting himself as much as Galan was. Galan must have sensed the change in power because he stepped up his efforts until Erik dropped him to the ground with a particularly well timed leg sweep.

"Had enough?" Erik stepped back and allowed him to stand.

Galan got determinedly back to his feet and raised his fists once again. "Not nearly."

They started again, Galan too proud to back down and Erik duty bound to see that he did. At this rate, the fight would not end until one of them could no longer stand. I held my breath and prayed that person would not be Erik.

A moment later Galan was sent staggering again but somehow he recovered enough to continue, connecting his foot with Erik's thigh hard enough to make him grunt with pain. I was beginning to get anxious again when Erik finally landed a strong enough punch to send Galan falling to the ground on his face. This time he did not give him the chance to get up, but instead knelt over him, digging his knee into his back and grabbing his hair to hold his head pinned against the ground. "If you want a place here, then you need to show some respect," he growled in his ear. _"I_ give the orders, and you don't ask questions. Understand."

Galan grunted something unintelligible.

Erik shoved his face forcefully against the tarmac. _"Do you understand?"_

"Yes," Galan breathed, "I hear you."

"Good. Then I don't expect any more trouble from you." He dug his knee in one last time for emphasis and then abruptly released him and stood back.

"Show's over," he said to the people gathered around. "Get back to what you were doing."

I looked at Erik, covered in scrapes and bruises and distinctly favouring his right leg. He had taken a beating, but he would heal. Galan however was still on the ground. I stared down at him, imagining how Ronon was going to react when word of this reached him. "What have you done?" I breathed to Erik.

He held my gaze and I knew he was thinking of Ronon too. "What I had to. I'm sorry, Sara."

He turned and walked away and I found myself once again alone with Galan. Despite seeing him so hurt, all I felt towards him was burning rage. "You_ idiot,"_ I hissed as he dragged himself to his feet. "Do you have any idea what you've just done? Ronon's my husband… Erik's my brother. I won't sit back and watch you come between them."

Galan groaned and clutched his side as he tried to straighten up. "Hey…" he reached out towards me.

I shook my head and stepped away from him. "You had better put this right," I told him. "Because in my opinion you're certainly not worth the two of them falling out over." Without a backwards glance I turned and left him alone on the tarmac.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ronon POV**

I shoved the door to Erik's study open and walked in without knocking. He was sitting behind his desk wearing a pale blue shirt, and he placed his pen down calmly when he saw me.

"Ronon. Take a seat."

I ignored him and strode towards his desk, placing my hands upon the surface and leaning across it towards him. "We've got a problem."

"Really?" He eyed me evenly. "What's on your mind?"

As if he could pull a stunt like that with Galan and not think he would have me to answer to. "I heard what you did."

"Ah…" He exhaled and rested his hands loosely on top of his desk. "Galan sought you out then?"

"He didn't have to," I scowled. "Word got around. I saw what you did to him."

At this, he raised his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting…"

I narrowed my eyes and straightened up, folding my arms across my chest to make my intentions clear. "I'm here to settle the score."

"Are you now?" Erik leaned casually back in his chair. "What did you have in mind?"

"You. Me. Here now."

"This isn't about you, Ronon." He shook his head and clasped his fingers together loosely across his stomach. "Don't make it so that t is."

"The hell it's not!" I reached out and abruptly swept the contents of his desk to the floor.

Erik didn't flinch. He held my gaze while pens, paper and books settled on the floor around us. "Your friend was out of line. If he wants a place here then he needs to respect my command. I am hoping that after today that will no longer be a problem."

"This is a set up," I growled, angered that he refused to stand and face me. "You don't want my people here. You'll use any excuse to get rid of them."

Erik bowed his head and pinched the skin on his brow between finger and thumb. "If that was true then Galan would already be gone. You're blowing this out of proportion…"

"_You broke his ribs."_

"Well, that wasn't my intention. He challenged me in front of the men. What would you have had me do? Walk away?"

I spun and paced the room, clenching my fists in fury.

"Galan respects strength, so that's what I gave him," Erik continued. "Unless I've misjudged him completely, I'm not expecting him to be such a problem from now on."

I snorted. "What makes you so sure?"

"I've been watching him. To be honest, I like most of what I see…" He sighed and stood up carefully, and I was satisfied to see him wince as he placed weight on his leg.

He caught me watching and laughed humourlessly. "The man puts up a mean fight. Besides that, he knows practically everything I've thrown at him about weaponry and combat - and he flew that Sparc today like he's been doing it his whole life."

"I told you he was good."

"I never doubted your word, but I like to make my own decisions about these things." He circled his desk and perched gingerly on the corner in front of me. "Any idiot can see we could use a guy like Galan on our side. I just want to make sure he's aware of his position on the chain of command before I let him loose off-world with us."

"I think he got your point," I eyed him warily.

"I hope so…" Erik pushed his long hair back from his face and exhaled. "To be honest, I'm not so concerned about Galan right now as I am about the boy – Tomlin."

"Yeah?" I snorted my contempt. "What's your deal with him?"

"By all accounts he's uncommunicative, disruptive in class and prone to violent outbursts when confronted."

I suspected Tomlin capable of the first two, but doubted the accusation of violence. Akia would have mentioned it… Erik was most probably exaggerating, making things worse so he had an excuse to turn all three of them out at the end of the trial period. "You're holding him back," I accused. "He's earned his rank on Sateda. Why not let him fly?"

Erik snorted lightly. "Putting aside the question of his age for a moment, the kid's totally undisciplined. He shows no respect for authority and the few tests he's actually taken show he's behind average in his grades; not exactly great credentials for a budding pilot."

"So? Spend some time with him. Get to know him before you judge him."

"Normally I would, but Isobel's nearing due date. I'm trying to scale things back a little so I can give her a break and help with the kids. Between that and the general running of the place, I don't have time to babysit a wayward minor." He caught my gaze and held it. "I was thinking maybe you could talk to him."

"If I do, are you gonna let him fly?"

He snorted. "Maybe. _If_ he picks up his grades and _if_ he makes an effort to fit in, I might look into it. No promises though."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised by his sudden about-turn.

He gave a wry smile. "Just because I wasn't flying at his age, doesn't mean I didn't want to. I lost all those years of training because my father didn't believe in bending the rules. I like to think I've learnt by his mistakes… And besides, if the kid's as good as he claims he is, we should be encouraging him. Right?"

I nodded, not completely placated but losing the urge to take him on physically. "You said about taking Galan off-world as part of our team. That really going to happen?"

"If he's prepared to follow command, I can't see why not," Erik got up from his desk and bent to pick up some of the papers I had scattered on the floor earlier. He grimaced as he straightened up and placed them on his desk. "I could use a hand here…"

I snorted. "Not a chance."

"I guess you think you're letting me off lightly by not settling this with your fists?" he placed a paperweight on top of the papers and turned to look at me.

"You've got no idea."

"Despite what you think, I do want to make it work here for your people. You and I make a good team and I want to keep it that way. I also don't want to put Sara in a position where she feels she has to choose sides between us."

I smirked, recalling his fears when Sara and I first met. "Afraid you'd lose?"

"Absolutely." He laughed without humour. "Seriously though, none of us have anything to gain from a division like that."

I held his gaze for a long moment. Three years of respect and friendship hung in the balance between us, but right now I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge them. I inclined my head towards the papers still on the floor. "You should get to it." I turned and left the room.

**Sara POV**

Ronon did not show up for dinner that evening, nor did he put in an appearance at Natara's bedtime. Concerned as to his whereabouts, I sought out Erik who admitted speaking to him but then remained annoyingly tight lipped about anything more. As far as he was concerned, I needed to 'trust him' and if Ronon wanted me to know what was said then he would tell me himself.

It was almost midnight when I felt Ronon's familiar weight sink into the mattress beside me. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to me in the semi darkness. His torso was bare and his dreadlocks hung to either side of his shoulders as she hunched forward with his elbows resting upon his knees.

I watched him for a moment and then slowly sat up. He must have felt me move but he gave no indication of it, the broad muscles of his shoulders and back rising ever so slightly with each intake of breath and then falling again as he exhaled. Without a word I placed my palm gently upon his back, his skin warm to the touch despite the pale glow cast upon it by the dim light of darkness.

I knew he was in turmoil – angry, doubtful…probably hurting – and I also knew better than to expect him to talk about it, at least right away. Instead I smoothed my hand gently over his skin out towards his shoulder, and then slowly retraced my path back again. Curling my legs up behind him I joined in with my other hand, matching my breathing to his own as I smoothed my way slowly down the strong cords of muscle on either side of his spine.

He sighed and dropped his head forward so that his chin rested on his chest and I increased the pressure of my hands and slowly worked my thumbs into the muscles between his shoulder blades. Gradually he relaxed enough to rock gently with the motion I created and I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his back. "I saw what happened today… I'm sorry."

He grunted. "It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't expect to see Galan. I thought he was spending the day with you."

"So did I." He sighed heavily. "Atlantis wouldn't take him."

I nodded, my suspicions confirmed.

"If I'd stayed behind this wouldn't have happened." He lifted his head and stared across the room. "But Sheppard and the others needed me. I couldn't let them go out there a man down."

I winced at his predicament. "Come to bed," I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his back.

He let me hold him for a moment and then stood up to remove his trousers and join me beneath the blankets. "It's not just Galan. Your brother's got a problem with Tomlin too."

"Oh?" I threw my arm across his chest in silent support.

"He's not fitting in. Wants me to do something about him."

I smiled, pleased he could not see my face. Erik was not the leader of our people for his skill in combat alone; his physicality was equally matched by his ability to manage people, and I was willing to bet he had used Tomlin's difficulties to diffuse Ronon's reaction over Galan. "What do you have in mind?"

"Guess I'll have to go see him. Find out where he's at." He sighed and curled his arm around my waist.

I could tell he was feeling drowsy and so I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. My last thought before I slept was that if Ronon spent time with Tomlin, I might finally get the chance I had been waiting for to talk to Akia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sara POV**

Four days passed before Ronon got a chance to visit Tomlin and to my delight he asked me to accompany him. We stopped by the house after school with the hopes of catching him at home and were in luck when he answered the door himself.

"Yeah?" He asked, his blond hair hanging in his eyes. "What do you want?"

I was about to ask if his mother was home when Akia appeared behind him and asked us inside. As we walked past her, Tomlin announced he was going out.

"Where are you going?" Akia asked.

"None of your business." he replied.

I exchanged looks with Ronon.

"We have visitors," Akia told him. "It's not polite to leave when people come over."

"So? _You _stay then." He turned to walk out.

Akia grasped his hand to prevent him from leaving. "Tom…"

He tugged his hand free and used it to shove his mother backwards. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" Ronon immediately stepped in. "That's no way to treat your mother. Say you're sorry."

"Why?" Tomlin's blue eyes blazed with anger. "I'm not."

I looked anxiously at Akia who had recovered her balance and was cautiously rubbing the top of her arm when Tomlin had connected. "It's okay," she said to Ronon. "He didn't mean it."

"The hell he didn't." Ronon growled as Tomlin turned and quickly escaped out the door. "He do this kind of thing often?"

"Not really…" She bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands together nervously. "It's only just started."

"Wait here. I'll go talk to him," Ronon strode out of the house.

Akia made to follow but I grasped her arm gently. "Wait," I told her. "Let Ronon handle it."

We watched as Ronon caught up with Tomlin and pulled him to a stop. Tomlin, resentful at being told what to do, shoved Ronon's hand aside and attempted to punch him in the chest. Akia gasped and Ronon performed a series of quick-fire blocks to stop the onslaught of blows suddenly aimed in his direction.

"Oh my goodness…"

Again, I held Akia in place. "Give them a moment. Ronon won't hurt him."

We watched from the hallway as Tomlin continued to struggle. The more Ronon fended him off, the more determined he became to continue fighting. When he joined his fists with a series of loud curses, Ronon finally swept his feet from under him and held him on the ground. It was like watching Galan with Erik all over again – only at least Ronon was not hitting back. I wondered for a second time if all of the men from Sateda were this confrontational.

"We should go inside," I suggested to Akia. "If you want, you can watch from the window."

She looked at me uncertainly but stepped away from the door and allowed me to close it behind us. I followed her into the kitchen where we had a clear view of what was happening outside. By now Tomlin was back on his feet and Ronon was gesturing towards the garden wall implying he should sit down – a suggestion to which Tomlin was still clearly rebelling.

"Maybe a hot drink?" I attempted to take Akia's mind off the scene.

She moved behind me to open a cupboard and I realized she was trying not to let me see that she was crying.

"It's okay," I touched her hand gently and removed it from the cupboard handle. "I'll see to it."

She nodded and turned away. "I'm sorry…" she sniffed. "I just don't know what to do with him anymore. He's not like this. He was always such a good boy…"

I ran my hand up her arm a short way, and when she didn't pull away I stepped forward and gave her a brief hug. "Don't worry," I told her. "He's just having difficulty adjusting. Hopefully Ronon will be able to help him."

She nodded and pulled back a little and I busied myself finding coffee mugs and the ingredients to go inside while she looked out the window. "I guess now's not the best time to ask how you like Tarus so far then?" I said.

She gave me a watery smile. "Actually, aside from Tom's behaviour, I really like here. It's… peaceful."

I nodded. Sometimes it was easy to forget how lucky we were while so many others lived in fear and poverty.

"I love Sateda, and I would return home in a heartbeat if it was possible, but the last few years… The wraith made it impossible to lead a normal life."

"Ronon said you were a stronghold, defending yourselves from attack many times before the end," I prompted.

"That is true," she agreed. "Only, sometimes I look at Tom and wonder what all of it was costing our future generation. Boys his age should be playing sport or chasing girls, not flying planes and shooting guns."

"True," I agreed. "But sometimes even with those distractions, it's still what a boy will choose to do. Take my brother, for instance. He's trained to fight his whole life – it's what he does."

She gazed out the window and I saw Ronon had finally persuaded Tomlin to sit down. The surly way he stared at the ground and scuffed his foot back and forth indicated he was still less than happy about Ronon's intervention however.

"I guess I just saw so much death," Akia said. "I worked in the children's ward at the hospital and I'll never forget the suffering the war put our children through, particularly in the final days."

I nodded. "The wraith will continue to make_ everyone_ suffer so long as they exist," I said. "If not for people who are prepared to fight, people like Erik… Ronon… _Tomlin,_ the human race will eventually be wiped out. We live in safety here, but I feel we owe it to the others to do all that we can, even if that's sometimes something as simple as providing food or medicine to fit their needs."

She looked at me for a moment, her blue eyes warm and soft. "You would have made a good Satedan."

I smiled. "Ronon once said the same thing."

We both stared out the window for a moment where Tomlin appeared to be talking. Neither of us could hear what he was saying but at least some of the aggression seemed to have gone out of his stance.

"My husband and I tried for years to have a second child, but it never happened," Akia said. "I guess we spoiled Tom a bit because he was so special to us."

I nodded, recalling the little bit of information Ronon had told me about Tomlin's father. "Ronon said your husband passed before Sateda fell."

"He did. He was crushed by an insecure beam on a work construction site."

"I'm so sorry," I told her, although my horror was a little overshadowed by my surprise to learn Tomlin's father's occupation. "He wasn't a pilot?"

She smiled. "No. Tom gets that from my father. His own father was a civil engineer."

I nodded, my perception of Tomlin shifting. For some reason I had thought his desire to fly was part of a misguided attempt to bring vengeance upon the wraith. Learning the wraith played no part in his father's demise made me realize that his ambition was more likely driven by passion or personal fulfilment – both admirable qualities in a boy so young.

"It's hard to think of almost everyone I ever knew being gone," Akia stared out the window. "I'm so glad Ronon survived, although it must have been hard for him.

"You knew him on Sateda?" I was eager to keep her talking.

"Only a little. Mostly through…" she hesitated, "Uh, my work at the hospital."

I smiled, sensing her reluctance to say more in case I was not aware of Ronon's past. "You were a friend of Melena's?" I kept my tone casual, letting her know it was okay to talk.

"Yes," she smiled and relaxed a little. "We worked together and Ronon came in to see her from time to time."

I nodded, anxious to gain some insight into the mysterious woman from Ronon's past. "What was she like?" I asked. "Ronon seldom speaks of her, although I know he cared for her a great deal."

Akia's expression softened. "Melena was a kind soul, dedicated to her work. The children under her care meant the world to her… She treated them like her own, always trying to make them smile so they could forget their ailments for a short while."

"What did she look like?" I prompted.

"She was petite, with straight brown hair and brown eyes. On first sight you probably wouldn't describe her as beautiful, but when you looked closer you saw how special she was..." She trailed off. "Why do you want to know?"

I looked away, embarrassed by my interest. "I guess I've just always been curious about her," I explained. "Ronon's not inclined to share these kinds of details."

"Men seldom are," she replied. "They don't understand that keeping things from us only makes us want to know about them even more."

I laughed, relieved she did not seem to think I was prying. Outside, Ronon was now sitting on the wall beside Tomlin. Both were hunched forward and looked to be talking in earnest. "It seems like Ronon's making progress," I observed.

"I hope so. Tomlin needs a male figure to look up to. It's a shame Ronon isn't interested in flying. That's the bond he's really searching for."

I laughed. "I don't think Ronon will _ever _share that interest. If Tomlin wants to learn combat though, he's your man though."

As if on cue, Ronon suddenly got to his feet and encouraged Tomlin to join him. Within moments the two of them were going through a series of slow motion combat moves together, Ronon guiding Tomlin through exchanges in both attack and defence.

"See," I smiled. "What did I tell you?"

Akia sighed. "I could never have reached him like that… A boy really does need a father."

I nodded, wondering if I was getting a glimpse of how Ronon might raise a boy of his own. He had so much to offer, and although he planned to teach Natara every part of it, a relationship with his daughter would always differ to one with a son. My thoughts made me press my hand to my stomach and I turned to catch Akia looking at me oddly. Something in the way she hastily averted her eyes made my heart skip and then begin to pound.

"You know?" My mind scrambled to put two and two together. "Ronon told you?"

She nodded. "He did. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

I exhaled in a rush, the wind knocked out of me. Ronon forbid me from telling my own brother I was pregnant – even knowing how difficult it was for Isobel to be around me after the miscarriage – yet he had confided in Akia? A total stranger to me? His betrayal hurt more than I thought possible.

"I don't really think he planned to tell me," Akia went on. "We were talking and it came out; then he couldn't take it back."

"It's okay," I told her, even though it wasn't. My stomach churned and I felt ill as I wondered how much Ronon had told her. Did he tell her about the baby we had lost? "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. It's still so new and there's a long way to go…"

"Absolutely," she nodded. "I understand."

I took a deep breath and looked out the window. Right now I wanted nothing more than to talk to Ronon, but he was preoccupied with Tomlin and I knew I would have to wait until later. I did my best to put on a brave face. "I hear you've started work at the Tarus hospital?" I redirected the conversation.

Akia followed my lead and before long I was hearing about her job and the patients she cared for. By the time she was finished, Ronon and Tomlin were just coming inside to join us.

"I'm sorry, mom," Tomlin said almost right away. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that before."

Akia smiled and I could see she was blinking back tears. "That's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"It's not going to happen again, is it?" Ronon prompted.

"No." Tomlin shook his head solemnly. "Mom, Ronon says there is a chance I might get to fly," he brightened visibly. "If I improve my grades, the guy in charge will maybe take a look at what I can do."

I looked at Ronon, tying to equate the smiling boy in front of me with the surly teenager I had met less than an hour earlier. "Erik," he supplied for Tomlin. "The guy you need to impress is Erik."

"Erik," Tomlin echoed, beaming at his mother. "Isn't that great?"

I didn't hear Akia's reply because Ronon was taking my hand.

"We should go. I want to check in with Galan before dinner."

I nodded and said good bye to Akia and Tomlin, resigning myself to the fact I might have to wait longer than I thought to talk to Ronon.

**Ronon POV**

I knocked on the door to Galan's room above the Blue Whale pub. It was the first time I had seen him since his confrontation with Erik and I was surprised to be asked inside by a middle aged woman with thick blond hair and an accommodating smile. My friend was stretched out on the couch naked from the waist up with a glass of beer in hand and an empty plate on the table in front of him.

"Ronon," he grinned and indicated to the chair opposite. "Take a seat." He looked at the woman behind me. "Cheryl, run and fetch my mate here a cold beer from the fridge will you."

I watched her leave and then sat down. "Seems you haven't lost your touch."

"I know, right?" He grinned and lowered his voice a little. "Cheryl's one of the birds I picked up the other night. You remember, the one with the big ta-ta's," he cupped his hands to his chest for emphasis.

"Uh huh," I regarded him evenly. "How's the ribs?"

"Pah!" He brushed my question aside with a wave of his hand. "They'll heal. Turns out they're not even broken, just a bit bruised."

The discolouring on his torso indicated bruising enough to leave many men bed ridden, but not a man from Sateda, and definitely not Galan.

"Besides," he continued with a raise of his eyebrow, "Cheryl has a way of taking my mind of things. If you know what I mean."

On cue, Cheryl reappeared and handed me a glass of beer. "Thanks," I told her as she fluffed a pillow and handed it to Galan so he could prop himself up more comfortably.

"Be a sweetheart and take my plate out," he said to her. "Then if you don't mind, I'd like a moment or two alone with my friend."

"No problem," Cheryl replied. She picked up his plate and made her way towards the kitchen.

Galan smiled and shook his head as he watched her leave. "Check out the rear end on that," he said in admiration. "And she cooks a mean pot roast too. I think I'm starting to see the benefits this place has to offer."

I drank my beer and watched him in silence. Could it really be this easy? Maybe Erik had been right to go in hard with him the other day. "How long 'till you're back in action?" I asked.

"Never been out." He finished his beer and dropped his glass back on the table. "Spent most of yesterday at the airfield. Took a sparc up just this morning for a practice run. All above board this time, mind."

I was shocked. "No one told me."

"Why would they?" Galan shrugged and slung his arm casually across the back of the couch. "You were busy on Atlantis. I don't need a babysitter."

"You've been working with Erik?" I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Every day."

I finished my beer as I thought this over.

"Don't think I've given up on finding others like us though," Galan added. "Because I haven't."

I nodded, knowing better than to contradict him. He would eventually discover for himself how futile his dream was – or not. "You told Erik?"

"I don't' see how it's any business of his." He gestured towards my empty beer glass and raised his eyebrows to suggest a refill.

"Not tonight," I shook my head.

He sighed and patted the couch beside him as Cheryl reappeared at the door

"Sorry," she smiled. "I've got errands to run. You'll have to get by without me for a bit."

"You're a hard woman," he shook his head.

"Andyou're a _very_ hard man," she raised her eyebrow and gave him a suggestive look. "You want anything while I'm out?"

"Nope. Just you. Naked when you get back."

She smiled and ruffled his hair as she walked past. "I'll see what I can do."

I stood to follow her out the door. "I don't know what women see in you," I told my friend.

"Told you before, it's all in the way you bed them," he smiled back. "Maybe I could give you a few pointers."

I snorted. "Not necessary."

He laughed and stretched back out on the couch. "Say, you wanna get me another beer before you go?"

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Sit there and wait for it."

I walked out of the room to the sound of his laughter.

A/N: Thank you to Chesi66 for your regular reviews. Is anyone else still following? Action coming up very soon. I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sara POV**

I decided not to hurry into approaching Ronon over Akia's knowledge of the baby. Instead, I slept on my thoughts until morning when I woke to the feel of his fingers grazing lightly across my stomach. I opened my eyes to find him propped up on his elbow beside me.

"You're perfect," he husked lazily.

I smiled and looked away. Who was he kidding? My hair was a mess and I was sure I had sleep in my eyes… Still, I looked back at him, it was nice to hear – even if I didn't quite believe.

"Wish we could stay here all day." He produced his hand from beneath the blankets and brushed my hair back from my face. He was achingly good-looking for such an early hour and I forgot my self-consciousness as I did some admiring of my own. It was easy to imagine staying here with him as he suggested, except for one tiny problem.

"I think Natara might have something to say about that."

"Mmmm," he mused. "She could join us. My two favourite girls…" he slipped his hand back beneath the covers and relocated my stomach. "Plus whoever might be in here."

I smiled as he pushed back the blankets and bent to replace his hand with his lips. As much as I wanted to stay in the moment, it was the perfect time to raise my concerns with him. I kept my tone neutral. "You told Akia?"

He paused and looked up at me. Something in my expression made him sigh softly and he sat up. "I did."

I followed him with my eyes. There was a lot I wanted to say – a lot I wanted to ask – but in the end it all really came down to one question. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to," he told me. "We got talking. About Sateda… about…people we knew there. It came out."

He looked so torn that my heart went out to him. I located his hand on the bed beside me and covered it with my own. "It's okay," I whispered. "I understand."

"You're not angry?" he seemed surprised.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not angry… Just a bit hurt. I wish you had told me."

"I should have. But I didn't want to upset you." He looked at me sadly. "Bit late now, huh?"

"A little," I confirmed. I stroked the pad of my thumb across the back of his hand. "You said you were talking to Akia about people from Sateda… You were meaning Melena, weren't you?"

He nodded slowly. "Uh huh."

"I know that Akia worked with her. I suspected as much from the moment she mentioned the hospital, but I had to wait for her to confirm it. I was hoping to hear it from you."

"It was a long time ago." He gazed across the room. "It didn't feel right, bringing it up."

I was silent. At least twice in the past I had offered to listen if he ever wanted to talk about Melena, and both times he had politely but firmly declined. "I've always accepted that you don't like to talk about her… but now there are others here who knew her – it's only a matter of time before her name comes up in conversation. At the moment I feel awkward being so in the dark about her.

He shifted his gaze back to me. "You really want to talk about Melena?"

I caught his stare and something in his eyes indicated that this was it; if I said yes, he would tell me whatever I asked of him. The question was, how much exactly did I really want to know?

He held my gaze. "Yes or no?"

My heart hammered in my chest. "Yes."

He took a deep breath and fixed his gaze to the wall on the far side of the room. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Sara. Melena meant the world to me. I would have done anything to make her happy. To keep her safe…" He trailed off, his voice soft. "I would gladly have died in her place that day in the hospital – that's how much I loved her."

I bit my lip, unsure I wanted him to go on, yet already too invested to ask him to stop. His love for another woman was difficult to hear, but the pain of his loss made me ache for him far beyond the extent of my own hurt feelings.

"People didn't always see her as being strong," he went on. "She couldn't fight, or hunt and she flatly refused to handle a firearm… But her inner strength made her tougher than many of the men I fought beside on the front line." He looked at me for the first time. "In a lot of ways, she reminds me of Isobel."

My heart sank. I had long envied my sister-in-law's poise and quiet ability to handle any situation. If Melena disliked conflict of any kind and was similar in nature to Isobel, then she could hardly be any more my opposite.

"She was too good for the world we live in," Ronon said softly. "And in the end it killed her."

I stared at him, expecting to see his eyes filled with pain, but he remained curiously impassive.

"Like I said. It was a long time ago," he dropped his gaze back to me. "And now I have a beautiful wife who sticks fights, kicks wraith arse and flies a plane better than most of the men I know." He smiled slowly. "She's also given me a perfect daughter and something worth fighting for… and I wouldn't change her for anything."

I smiled and let go of the breath I was not aware I was holding. Following on from a love that was broken by circumstances rather than choice was not easy, and I realized now that my fascination with Melena had very little to do with the woman herself and everything to do with how I measured up to Ronon's memory of her. Thankfully, Ronon had somehow recognized this and he had been honest enough to share his feelings while reinstating the love he now felt for me.

"You forgive me for telling?" he leaned closer so his lips hovered over my own.

I circled my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down upon my own. "There's nothing to forgive," I murmured.

He claimed my mouth, kissing me soundly with soft lips that were both comforting and arousing. When I raised my hips off the bed towards him a little, he placed his hands on either side of my body and gently lowered himself closer.

"Mommy?" Natara's voice was followed by the patter of small feet, and Ronon and I quickly broke apart. I glanced at the clock. Was it really 8am already?

"I want in," Natara appeared on my side of the bed, confirming that indeed it was.

Ronon, usually so pleased to see her, groaned and rolled off me onto his back. I laughed and helped Natara up so that she clambered over me and settled in between the two of us. "Mommy and daddy are _very_ pleased to see you," I told her, shooting Ronon a teasing smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me and lifted Natara to lie upon his chest. He then proceeded to cover her face with kisses that made her giggle and squirm. Only when she was gasping for breath did he turn to me and raise his eyebrow. "Jealous yet?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Well come here then," he slipped his hand beneath my waist and pulled me to him. A moment later I found myself cheek to cheek with my daughter and also being covered with kisses.

**Ronon POV**

Two days later I found myself waiting at the Tarus airfield with Marcus. Sheppard and the team from Atlantis had encountered a world that was in need of supplies after a prolonged spell of wraith culling, and Erik had agreed that Tarus would accompany them on a return mission to help out.

"Haven't seen you in the weights room lately," Marcus commented as we waited for the others to show.

I rolled my eyes at the reminder of the training programme he had designed for Erik and I as the result of a lost wager on my stag's night. "I've been there," I lied smoothly. "Ask Erik."

He shook his head in mock disappointment. "The two of you are as bad as each other. Afraid of lifting a few baby sized weights."

"Nope." I drew my gun from my thigh and spun it back and forth between my fingers. "Don't need extra muscle to fire a gun. Bulking up slows you down."

Marcus shook his head, conceding defeat. I almost felt bad for him, but pumping weights just wasn't my style - or Erick's either for that matter. I sheathed my gun and straightened up as Sheppard and his team exited the control tower.

"Hey buddy," he drew up alongside me, as did McKay, Beckett and Teyla. "The boss man running late?" he looked around for Erik.

"Apparently." I realized how unusual it was for Erik to be the last to arrive. The six of us stood looking at each other for a moment and Sheppard inclined his head towards Marcus.

"Hear you're moving up in the world, Major."

Marcus looked perplexed. "How so?"

"Oh, I don't know…" he grinned. "An attractive new lodger maybe?"

I smiled, as did the others. It was no secret that Marcus and Marissa were now living together, but nor was it common knowledge either. That word had reached Atlantis proved how close the two cities now were.

"News travels fast," Marcus shook his head, embarrassed by the attention.

"Do not let the men's interest in your living arrangements bother you, Major," Teyla came to his defence. "I am quite positive that any one of them would gladly trade places, given the opportunity."

Sheppard, McKay and Beckett exchanged looks and the general consensus seemed to be that Teyla was right, although none were prepared to admit it. "Well," Sheppard drawled, "Maybe if we had women on Atlantis who were that appealing—

"Exactly," McKay cut in. "Good looking, single women are not exactly in plentiful supply there, you know."

"Aye," Beckett nodded in agreement. "Although, there _is _Stephanie in the cafeteria."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows. "Good point," he admitted. "And I suppose we should mention Andrea with the short skirt in maintenance."

Beckett nodded and McKay clicked his fingers together impatiently. "What about that new girl? You know, the one who fills in at the lab from time-to-time. Blond hair… blue eyes… What's her name again?"

"_Michaela,"_ Sheppard and Beckett both echoed with enthusiasm.

Teyla looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Seems women aren't the problem after all," I mused. "Maybe it's good looking men who are in short supply."

Teyla and Marcus laughed while Sheppard cuffed me on the arm. "Thanks, _buddy_. Whose side are you on anyway?"

We were still laughing when Erik finally appeared. "Sorry for the delay," he said as he joined us. "What did I miss?"

I didn't hear the reply because I was busy staring at Galan who had followed him across the airfield and was now standing beside me, dressed and ready for action.

"Just like old times," he patted the rifle strapped across his chest. "Here's hoping for a chance to put this baby to some use."

I grinned, suddenly looking forward to the mission more keenly than moments before.

"Okay people, listen up," Sheppard called everyone to attention. "The world we're taking these supplies to is called Oricon. The wraith have carried out three culls there in just five months, halving the population down to somewhere around about sixty men, women and children. Those remaining have abandoned their crops and gone into hiding. It's our objective today to give them enough supplies to carry them through the next few weeks, and if that's successful then maybe to repeat the process again in the future." He paused and looked to Erik to speak.

"Lieutenant Sheppard is in charge of this one. Those of us from Tarus are along solely for backup in case the wraith decide to put in an appearance."

"Any questions?" Sheppard asked.

There was a series of negative responses, so he turned and boarded the heavily loaded apec behind him. "Okay then. Let's roll out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ronon POV**

A sweep over the sprawling village on the world of Oricon showed rows of houses with thatched roofs and neat flower gardens below. All of them appeared empty, as did the nearby fields that were ploughed and sown with crops for the coming winter. In a very short space of time, it seemed the small but thriving settlement had suddenly become a ghost town, completely devoid of life.

Sheppard leaned forward in his seat to look out between Erik and Marcus at the controls. "Put us down over there," he indicated towards a large field on the outskirts of the village. "The people are holed up in caves nearby and I don't want to alarm anyone by showing up unannounced. I'll walk in with Rodney and Ronon and make contact, then we can see about bringing the ship closer."

We landed and disembarked, leaving Erik and the others to keep an eye on the gate. "Call us if you see any sign of activity," Sheppard tapped his headset. "Otherwise I'll be in contact when you're good to fly in."

I fell in behind as he and McKay led the way around the outskirts of the village and into the undergrowth beyond. A narrow, overgrown path wound its way towards the base of a nearby hill and the three of us were forced to walk in single file in order to proceed. Up front, Sheppard set the pace while I took up the rear behind McKay.

"I really don't see why you needed_ me_ to walk in with you," he complained as he juggled his rifle and laptop while attempting to straighten his coat. "I'm sure I could have been much more useful to everyone back at the ship."

Sheppard kept walking. "I asked you along in case we encounter anything out here that might require your ability to evaluate," he explained. "Failing that, I've Ronon on hand to take a more physical approach."

"Fine by me," I told him. "I don't have a problem with the walk."

"Of course you don't," McKay sighed and glanced back at me. "That's because, unlike me, you don't suffer from every form of allergy known to man. For example, I bet you didn't even _notice_ that it's the middle of summer out here right now. Not only does that mean the pollen season is at its peak, but conditions are now optimum for the growth of poison ivy_ and_ poison oak – both of which I have already seen in the short time we've been here." He shook his head and turned away. "You could not _possibly know _what it's like for someone like me, because you've probably never been allergic to anything in your _entire life." _

"I can think of one thing," I stared pointedly at the back of his head.

"Oh, very funny," he caught my jibe. "Comment's like that remind me exactly of the football jocks in high school. Just because I'm not the biggest or the strongest, doesn't mean I should be the last one picked for the team, you know."

I laughed. "Take it you were though."

"Actually, I wasn't," he winced and shoved a branch back from his face. "There was this other kid – Elton – who had red hair and was covered in piles of those freckly things they get. Not only was he about twenty pounds overweight but he was _completely_ uncoordinated, meaning he couldn't throw or catch a ball if his life depended on it…" he trailed off. "And why exactly am I telling you any of this?"

"Beats me," I replied. "If you walked as much as you talked, we could be there and back by now."

"Fine," he faced forward again. "Just don't expect me to come to your rescue if we encounter anything out here that requires a degree of intelligence to solve."

I laughed, knowing his threat was hollow. He wouldn't be able to resist coming to my rescue, if only so he could boast about it afterwards. "Hey Shep," I changed the subject. "If the villagers are hiding so close by, don't you think there's a good chance the wraith will find them if they come back?"

"To be honest, that's a major concern of mine," he admitted. "We tried to talk them into resettling elsewhere, but they flat out refused. The caves were kind of a compromise. At least with them out of the village there's the possibility the wraith might return and_ think_ they've done the sensible thing and left."

"Weird they've been hit so hard," I mused. "Isn't the whole idea of culling to give the food supply time to regenerate?"

McKay shuddered. "Could you _make_ it sound any more like cattle farming? These are human being's we're talking about, not some kind of prime beef walking around a paddock."

"Ronon has a point though," Sheppard said. "Why wipe out an entire resource?"

"If by resource, you're referring to us," McKay replied, "Then it's possible the wraith don't trust each other enough to preserve provisions between them. Worst case scenario; they're operating on a first come, first serve basis… meaning they'll take everything they can find." He lifted his finger for emphasis. "Which, in case the two of you have missed the point, means we _really_ don't want to be here if they happen to come back."

"Speak for yourself," I ran my fingers over the handgrip of my gun.

McKay rolled his eyes and the three of us resumed walking. "How much further is it?" he asked Sheppard less than five minutes later.

"We're almost there. It's just up past the next turn."

"Oh, thank goodness for that," McKay's shoulders sagged and he stopped walking so abruptly that I had to stop also to avoid ploughing into him. He bent to examine his boot. "I'm sure I've got a blister coming on from all this walking."

I was about to retort, but suddenly I picked up a noise from the direction of the village. The others heard it too and for a moment we stood and stared at each other. A burst of gunfire rang out and sent the birds squawking from the trees and seconds later a ship flew by overhead.

"Wraith!" I drew my gun at the same time as Sheppard reached for his headset.

He exchanged a few words with Erik on the other end and then broke contact. "We're heading back."

"What? All of us?" McKay asked. "Shouldn't one of us go ahead and warn the villagers?"

I snorted. "One of us meaning you, I take it?"

"Well… _you_ were the one who wanted to be here when the wraith returned, so it hardly makes sense that _I _should be the one running towards them now, does it?"

"Good thinking, Rodney," Sheppard intervened. "You go on. Ronon and I'll head back. We'll radio through if we need you."

I shook my head. "You'd just slow us down anyway," I told McKay as I spun around and took off back down the track.

Sheppard followed close on my tail, and by the time we reached the village both of us were breathing hard. An exchange in gunfire indicated our friends were in trouble, and we flattened ourselves against the wall of the nearest house and inched our way towards the commotion. I reached the corner first and was about to take a look beyond when a wraith suddenly appeared. He pulled up short, obviously surprised to see me and I shot him before he had a chance to raise his weapon. The two following behind got the same treatment.

"We should spread out," I waited for Sheppard's word and then dived from the corner and rolled to safety behind an overturned wagon in the middle of the street. Sheppard approached the corner I had just vacated and secured position.

"Watch your fire," he called. "We don't want to be shooting at our own guys."

A dart swooped overhead, making us both duck for cover. "Someone's holed up inside the house over there," I pointed towards a movement at the window that was accompanied by a volley of shots aimed towards a pair of wraith drones. "Can you get them on the headset?"

There was a pause, and then he called back. "It's Teyla. She's okay. Marcus and Beckett are with the ship."

Further gunfire drew my attention down the street in front of me and I looked out to see Erik and Galan advancing. I gave some covering fire to aid their progress and a moment later they joined me behind the wagon.

"About time you got here," Galan grinned as he crouched low for cover. "You're missing all the fun."

"Thought an old guy like you could use a head start," I told him, and then looked to Erik. "What are we waiting for? Let's clean this thing up."

"Wait a minute," he held up his hand.

I paused as a dart swooped by low overhead. "He's seen us. We need to get moving."

"_Wait."_ He repeated.

I frowned, but both Galan and I stayed in place. A moment later there was gunfire and the dart exploded in the sky. Remnants of it tumbled to the ground a short distance from where we were hiding and Marcus and Becket swept by overhead in the apec.

"Okay," Erik said. "John's going in after Teyla and I'm going to provide him with cover. I need the two of you to get out there and—" he broke off as gunfire hit the cart in front of us. "And work your way back towards me so we can flush out the stragglers. Marcus should be marking the other dart, but keep your eye out overhead just in case."

Galan and I looked at each other and then out across the bare area of land we had to cross. "The wall," I inclined my head towards a stone fence about ten meters to our left. "We make for it, and then head outwards from there."

Galan nodded and leaned out from cover to fire at two approaching wraith. I dashed across to the wall and then covered him as he hurried to join me. I was vaguely aware of Sheppard crossing the road behind the wagon as Erik fired out from behind.

Galan and I retreated from the wall as planned and then circled the house to come out onto the street behind. Nothing moved as we strode quickly along the footpath for a couple of blocks and then cut our way back through another yard towards the road we had just left.

Almost immediately we spotted a wraith, and as we watched two more came into view behind him. I fired at the first and Galan took the second, giving the third a moment to turn and aim. I ducked as he fired and missed, but before I could take him out the remaining dart swept by and picked him up in its beam.

"Shit," Galan cursed. "They're retreating. The cowards."

Both of us lunged out onto the street, but already the dart was vanishing into the gate. Trailing behind was a lone wraith, and I took pleasure in firing at him and watching him fall just meters from escape.

The street fell silent and it quickly became evident that the wraith had indeed left. We walked back up the street to meet Erik and the others, passing a number of wraith casualties along the way.

"Good work, team" Sheppard said as the five of us reunited. "I doubt the wraith will see this place as such easy pickings again in the future."

"How many of them were there?" I looked to Erik who had been there from the start.

"I don't know," he replied. "I shot five…"

"I took four," I told him.

"Five here," Galan added.

We all turned to Sheppard. "Two… maybe three," he looked uncomfortable. "Hey, I was late getting here."

Erik and Galan seemed amused by his protests and they raised eyebrows and exchanged smiles as Teyla weighed in. "I believe that makes seventeen so far. Taking my six into consideration, we then have a combined total of twenty three wraith casualties."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then business suddenly resumed as Sheppard reached for his headset and called McKay. Galan concerned himself with counting his ammunition supply, and Erik attempted to contact Marcus and Beckett to bring the ship in to land.

I wandered over to join Teyla. "Good shooting," I told her.

"Thank you, Ronon," she seemed pleased by my acknowledgement. "It is nice to contribute, although I may be tempted to do so more silently next time."

I laughed. "Don't worry about them," I inclined my head towards the others. "Their egos have taken a hit. They'll get over it."

She raised her eyebrows. "And what of you?"

I shrugged. "A dead wraith is a dead wraith. Makes no difference who killed him."

She smiled and nodded her agreement. "Sara is well?" she inquired. "I ask only because it is unusual for her not to accompany us on such a mission."

I had already explained Sara's absence to Erik that morning, and thankfully I did not have to lie as I repeated it again now for Teyla. "She's fine. Natara has a stomach bug. The Doc said it's nothing serious, but Sara stayed back to look after her."

She nodded understandingly. "Children are more resilient than they may appear, but seeing them unwell is always difficult."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I didn't like leaving her."

She reached out and touched my arm. "If Sara is looking after her, then she is in good hands."

Conversation ended as we boarded the ship and made the short flight across to the base of the hill. I grit my teeth as Marcus and Beckett chose the most open area available to land and then put us down to the sound of branches scraping the side of the ship. It was almost a pleasure to disembark and find McKay limping towards us.

"Oh, thank _goodness _you're all finally here," he exclaimed. "Carson, I need you to take a look at a blister that seems to have developed on the side of my heel. It's opened up, so there's no telling how many different kinds of bacteria I might already have been exposed to out here. If you're to clean and disinfect it right away, there is a small chance I may be able to avoid further complications." He paused. "Something for the pain would be nice too."

"Yes, Rodney," Carson sighed as he struggled to lift his over-sized medical bag off the ship. "I will take a look at it just as soon as I'm done checking those who have been without medical supply for over a week."

"Here, let me," I relieved Beckett of his bag and walked with him towards a clearing where he could set up. Behind us, McKay took a seat on the ship's loading ramp while Sheppard approached a middle aged man who I guessed to be in charge of the villagers. The two of them got talking and Erik called the rest of us together to form a chain and begin unloading supplies from the ship.

When we were done, I wandered over to join Galan who had just finished talking in depth to one of the village men.

"We can cross this place off the list," he said as I approached. "I've asked around and nobody's even heard of Sateda. It's unlikely any of our people have been here."

I looked at him closely, surprised he was already so actively seeking others from our home world. I kept my reply light. "They have now."

He snorted and placed his hands on his hips. "I just can't accept that the four of us – you, me, the woman and the boy – are the sole remainders of our people. An entire race, all but obliterated…"

I held his gaze, knowing how he felt but experiencing it less keenly with the passing of years. "You can't bring them back," I told him. "You need to look at moving forward. Find a wife. Have kids… settle down."

He choked, "What a bloody ridiculous idea. Imagine me raising kids! Not stuffin' likely!" He looked at me and laughed. "Anyway, I'm much too young to settle down."

I shared his amusement. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Across from us Sheppard and Beckett were preparing to leave. Come on," I indicated for us to join them.

We listened in as Beckett gave his medical assessment, informing Sheppard that the overall health of the villagers was more than acceptable. "Two of the children are suffering from mild cases of asthma, most probably brought on by damp living conditions in the caves," he explained. "Given that the alternative is returning to the village while the wraith are still possibly active, I deem the health risk acceptable for everyone to remain here."

Sheppard nodded. "I've talked everyone into staying on for at least another month. If there's no more trouble during that time, then I guess they'll shift back to the village."

"A month?" I interrupted. "That's not nearly long enough. If the wraith come back, the place is totally unarmed."

Sheppard held up his hands. "I hear ya. But we can't _force_ the people to evacuate and we can't expect them to go on living in caves forever either. Even if we staked ourselves out here every day for a year, there's no guarantee we could protect them. At least with the wraith encountering no civilians today there's the chance they might_ think_ the people have done the sensible thing and left via the gate."

He walked towards the ship and the rest of us followed as he continued. "I've told them we'll return with more provisions at the end of the month, and Tarus is on board for further supply drops over the coming winter. With crops rotting in the fields it will be some time before they'll be self-sufficient again."

We reached the ship and I lifted Beckett's medical bag inside to find McKay stretched out on the back seat with his boot off. Beckett sighed and went to tend to him while the rest of us strapped ourselves in for take-off.

"Well, that was a good warm-up," Galan sprawled out in is seat, crossing his legs at the ankle and clasping his hands together behind his head. He turned to Erik. "Where to next?"

Erik snorted lightly and the corners of his mouth curled into a smile. "You did well today," he nodded slowly. "Rest up. You'll get your chance again."

Behind them, I smiled to myself and settled into my seat for the trip home.

oOo

**A/N:** Thank you to Chesi66 and the guest who left me a review. It's encouraging to know you are still following!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in updating. Hopefully the 3 chapters in a row will make up for it. Thanks Chesi66 and Kelly for reviewing. Your words of encouragement really helped me to push through and get these chapters done.

**Sara POV**

Natara made a quick recovery from her stomach bug and was asleep in bed the following evening when Belinda arrived to babysit. Confident that she was in safe hands, Ronon and I snuck out of the house with Erik and Isobel to attend the Tarus musical.

We piled into the backseat of Erik's jeep for the short drive and I was surprised to discover how enthused Ronon was for the occasion.

"You think I've never been to the theatre before?" He replied enigmatically when I questioned him on the matter.

I laughed and gave him a pointed look. "Fine. Keep your secrets… I'll get them out of you _later."_ I left him in no doubt that _later_ would involve us naked in bed together.

Up front, Erik did not share our banter. He drove in silence, his mind on what would have been Troy's 25th birthday celebration. To Erik, Troy was not simply our younger cousin, but a brother and protégée, and the gap he left in passing was impossible to fill. If Erik was not expected to attend tonight then I knew he would have opted to stay at home. Isobel's hand resting gently upon his thigh indicated that she knew this also.

We entered the packed theatre and I found myself sitting between Ronon and Marcus in spaces reserved for us in the front row. The production was a well-known Tarus musical and as the curtains opened on the first act I settled back in anticipation of a story and songs that I knew almost by heart

Marissa was in the first scene and right away she did not disappoint in her role as female lead. She sang with such feeling that it was impossible to remain unmoved, and when her handsome, ill-fated young lover joined her on stage the audience quickly became invested in their story. The two of them looked so good together, sharing hair and skin tones and being of similar ages that I could almost believe their love story was real. Indeed, the young man sang with such devotion that I wondered how much of what I was seeing was acting at all.

I glanced sideways at Marcus and saw him relaxed in his seat, staring impassively at the stage. He remained that way throughout the entire performance and when the curtain fell for the last time he was among the first to stand and offer applause.

Our group was among the chosen few to remain and share refreshments with the production team and I held hands with Ronon as we went backstage to join about twenty other guests who were already standing around sipping wine or orange juice.

"That was one of the most moving performances I have ever seen," Isobel said as the five of us grouped together to wait. "Marissa was truly a star. You must be very proud of her, Marcus."

Marcus selected a glass of wine from a passing drinks tray and took a sip before he replied. "She was flawless," he agreed. "She always is."

His compliment made me smile. Marissa was so beautiful that people often commented on how lucky he was to be with her, but when it came down to it, she was every bit as lucky to have him and the unwavering support he gave.

"I did what you asked today," Marcus said to Erik as we waited. "I took the boy for a flight in the apec."

"Tomlin?" Ronon interrupted, voicing my thoughts.

Marcus nodded, and for the first time all evening Erik showed interest. "Yeah? How did it go?"

"_Really_ well," Marcus enthused. "He's good, Erik – even better than you at his age." He nodded slowly to himself. "You should see him. He's definitely capable of a solo."

"High praise," Erik replied. "I think I'll let him cool heels for a bit, then maybe take him up in a sparc once this whole six week thing is up."

"Do it," Marcus implored. "You won't regret it."

"Why make him wait?" Ronon objected. "You should take him tomorrow. He's already proven himself on Sateda. We don't give ranks out easily."

Erik shrugged and was thankfully saved yet another 'this isn't Sateda' speech by the arrival of Marissa.

Devoid of the heavy makeup and beautiful gowns she wore on stage, she was still every bit as beautiful in casual black trousers and light blue T-shirt. She went to Marcus who immediately opened his arms to her.

"You were amazing," he told her as he ran his hand down the length of her hair.

She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest for a moment. When she finally turned around we raised our glasses to her in a toast, our words of praise blending in with the many others who chimed in as they passed by.

The young boy who sang with her approached us and Marissa smiled at him broadly and pulled him in to join us. "Everyone, this is Pedro," she grinned. "Pedro, this is…everyone."

I was struck by how good looking Pedro was close up. His blue eyes danced and dimples appeared in his cheeks as he acknowledged everyone in turn with a compelling smile. As quickly as was politely acceptable, he turned his attention back to Marissa.

"We should do the rounds," he held out his hand to her.

"Sure," she slipped her own into it and turned to Marcus. "I'll be right back."

"Go for it," he encouraged, but as she turned away his expression changed and I realized he was finding the evening more difficult than he liked to show. Part of me commended him on letting Marissa circulate and celebrate her success, but Pedro was just one of many men vying for Marissa's attention I wondered if a little show of togetherness would not go unwarranted.

With Marissa gone, conversation lulled temporarily and Erik announced that he and Isobel were leaving. Reluctant to call it a night but knowing that Erik was the one driving, I looked at Ronon to see if he wanted us to go with them. He inclined his head towards the heavily laden refreshment table that was as yet untouched. "I'm happy to walk."

I laughed, and wondered if I had just discovered the reason behind his enthusiasm for the evening. We said goodbye to Erik and Isobel and although I wasn't particularly hungry myself, I nibbled on a sandwich while Ronon and Marcus heaped their plates with food.

When they shifted off to a corner to eat, I excused myself to seek out the rest room and then literally bumped into Marissa as I came out again.

"Oops!" we both exclaimed and reached out to assess one another's injuries. Thankfully, other than a bit of initial shock both of us were relatively unharmed. "Where's Pedro?" I asked, surprised to find her alone.

"Talking to his friends," she pointed towards a group of young people who were looking our way. Pedro smiled as he caught Marissa's eye and waved to her across the room.

"He's_ very_ nice looking," I observed.

She seemed surprised. "Do you think so? I guess he is… I've never really thought about him like that."

I laughed. "Really? Because from what I can tell, he's definitely thought that way about _you."_

She wrinkled her nose. "Why? He knows I'm with Marcus…"

I shook my head, amazed she could have gone through so much with Rydan and yet still know so little about men. "So, how are the new living arrangements?" I asked

She smiled. "They're great. _Marcus _is great." Her smile grew wider and she covered her mouth with her hand as she realized she couldn't stop.

Her happiness was infectious and I found myself smiling too.

"I just wish…" she said and trailed off as her smile fell a little. "Never mind."

I raised my eyebrows in a silent prompt.

She sighed. "I wish it was _official."_ She glanced at my hand and I realized with a start that she was looking at the rings Ronon had chosen for me.

"You want to marry him?" I stared at her, open-mouthed.

She seemed taken aback by my response. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing I guess… Except that you're still so young. And after what you've been through, I thought you'd want to take things slowly for a while?"

"I've spent months in therapy working through the things that happened to me," she replied. "I'm independent now, with my own goals and friends. I'm not a victim anymore… I just want to marry the man I love and have a normal life."

I realized she had given this more thought than I gave her credit for. "I'm sorry," I offered. "Have you told Marcus how you feel?"

"About getting married? No. I can't – I don't want to pressure him." She smiled shyly. "And besides, I have my pride. I don't want to beg him to marry me – I want him to _choose_ me."

I smiled in understanding. "Well it looks like you're stuck with waiting then. But if it's meant to happen then it will," I told her. "You just need to be patient."

She pulled a face. "I knew you were going to say that."

I laughed. "There's no reason why you can't enjoy yourself in the meantime though." I linked my arm through hers and pulled her back towards the throng of people. She was immediately swamped by friends and after a bit I was able to extract myself and return to Ronon.

"Ready to leave?" I asked him.

"Uh huh."

I smiled and pulled him away from Marcus just a little. "You came for the food tonight, didn't you?"

He grinned. "Partly."

"Only partly?" I widened my eyes to show my disbelief.

He leaned close and dropped his lips to my ear. "_Later._ Remember?"

My knees trembled at the whispered reminder of my promise, and I happily let him take my hand and turn me in the direction of the door. "Wait," I said. "What about Marcus?"

He angled his head towards the crowd and I discovered Marcus had gone to join Marissa. "I don't think he'll miss us."

Relieved, I forgot about my two friends for the time being and left the theatre with Ronon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sara POV**

The bumpy integration of the three Satedan's came to a successful closure at the end of six weeks, when at Erik's invitation all three opted to stay on at Tarus. To mark the occasion a party was organized at the Blue Whale with a live band, huge marquee and heavily subsidized drinks – the later assuring that almost everyone from both Tarus and Atlantis turned out to celebrate.

Ronon and I arrived just as the party was getting into swing and I joined Kadria in the marquee while Ronon fought his way through to the bar.

"Wine?" my friend produced an open bottle from beneath the table.

I giggled. Trust Kadria to smuggle alcohol into licenced premises. "Actually, I'm not drinking tonight," I told her. "In fact, I'm giving up drinking altogether for the next nine months."

She looked at me, and then suddenly erupted with a squeal of delight. "You're _pregnant?"_

I laughed, struggling to breathe as she jumped to her feet and hugged me. "You're the first person I've told. So please, keep it to yourself."

She squeezed me for another moment and then let me go and settled back in her chair. "When did you find out?" She gushed. "How far along are you? Do you know what you're having?"

"I found out the day we went to Sateda. I'm about seven or eight weeks along, and no, I don't know what we're having."

"Can I tell Alcide?"

"Yes. But no one else. Erik and Isobel don't know yet… Ronon and I are going to tell them tonight."

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "I _so_ would have guessed if you hadn't told me. No way do you come to a party like this and not drink."

"I know you would have," I told her. "I've been wanting to tell you ever since I found out, but after last time… we thought it best to wait for a bit. It's still early."

"What's early?" Isobel asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down beside me.

Kadria beamed from ear-to-ear and I turned to Isobel and whispered my news.

She reacted similarly to Kadria, although with a little more refinement. "Oh Sara," she hugged me. "I'm so happy for you. And for Ronon too. He must be so delighted."

"He is," I told her. "Although at this stage I think he's more worried than anything else."

"You'll be fine," she squeezed my fingers. "I guess this means I've got somebody sober to talk to for the rest of the evening."

"Sadly, yes," I caught sight of Ronon and Erik approaching. Erik was grinning at me I guessed Ronon had already told him our news. I rose to meet them both and as Ronon sat down, Erik pulled me in for my third hug in a very short space of time.

"Congratulations," he whispered into my hair. "Tonight really is a celebration."

I clung to him for a moment, moved by his reaction and by those I had just received from my friends. Since the arrival of Galan and the other Satedan's, I'd had little chance to talk to Erik and now that our baby news was out, I was curious to know what he thought about the three of them. "You're happy with how things have worked out?" I pulled him slightly away from the table so we could talk without being overheard.

"You mean do I like having a single mother, a petulant schoolboy and an argumentative veteran on board as one of us?" he asked.

"Akia is not a single mother by choice," I reminded.

"I realize that," his voice softened. "Actually, I have a lot of admiration for the woman. She's been through a lot, and she's done everything she can to fit in with how things are run around here. Which I might add is greatly appreciated, in light of the other two."

I laughed. "Ronon's been giving Tomlin sparring lessons. He says he's teaching him to channel his aggression."

"Well, Ronon would certainly be the one to know about that," Erik smiled. "It seems to be paying off anyway, because the kid hasn't missed a day of school in almost 4 weeks."

"And Galan?" I prompted.

Erik snorted. "The man's certainly a handful, but he's not without skill. So long as I can keep him mentally and physically challenged, I think the two of us can work together."

I rolled my eyes in despair that was only half feigned. "Great. I guess he's here to stay then."

Erik snorted. "If it makes you feel any better, Isobel's not big on him either."

"It beats me how _any _woman could be."

"You'd be surprised how many would prove you wrong on that."

"I know," I told him. "Don't remind me."

As if on cue, Galan suddenly appeared. "The man of the hour is here," he threw out his arms. "Men, feel free to buy me a beer. Ladies, feel free to introduce yourselves."

I looked away, sure I had already seen enough of him even though the night was just getting started. Ronon stood up and greeted him with a bear hug that ended with the two of them thumping each other on the back with enough force to make me wince. They broke apart as the team from Atlantis entered the marquee.

"Shep!" Ronon called out. "Over here."

We shuffled our seats around at the table to make room for John, Rodney, Teyla and Carson to join us. It was always odd to see them in casual attire and I was amused by how different they all looked. Rodney in particular looked very smart in a dark suit jacket, and I told him so as he passed by.

"Why, thank you, Sara," he preened, looking particularly pleased by my compliment. "It's nothing special, just something I had tucked away." He glanced up and down the table and then around the marquee. "Is this… ah, everyone?"

I frowned, wondering who was missing. "Pretty much. Marcus and Marissa are through inside… I guess I haven't seen Major Lorne yet though?"

"Oh, he's here somewhere," he waved his hand dismissively. "Probably off with that cousin of yours… Never mind, I guess I'll take a seat then. See you around."

"What wasthat all about?" Ronon asked as he walked away.

I laughed. "I have _no_ idea!"

He shook his head and picked up his handle of beer, knocking it together with John who was now sitting across the table. "Bottom's up!"

The two of them threw back their heads and quickly drained their glasses dry. "Again," John waved his hand, indicating Ronon refill. Ronon readily obliged, refilling his own in the process.

I rolled my eyes at Teyla across the table. "Looks like these two are going to need some help getting home tonight."

"Do not look at me," she held up her hands and glanced at John. "Colonel Sheppard is _quite _capable of getting himself to where he needs to be. It is not my intention to babysit a grown man who chooses to drink more than of which he is capable."

"Aww, com'on Teyla," John replied. "Lighten up. We both know you aren't going to abandon me here to my own devices. Who knows what kind of trouble I might get myself into?"

Teyla smiled and rolled her eyes at me. _"Indeed."_

At the top of the table, Akia appeared and I was surprised to see Tomlin was with her.

"It's okay," Erik assured me. "I asked her to bring him along for a bit." He leaned over and stole an empty seat from the table behind and placed it down beside him. "Over here," he beckoned the boy.

As Tomlin approached, Akia looked up and down the table for somewhere to sit herself. There was an awkward moment when I realized there were no more seats available and then suddenly Rodney stood up. To my amazement he gave her his own chair and then took a moment to find an empty seat at the table behind and bring it back to join her.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" John echoed my thoughts. "Or did _McKay_ just offer that woman his seat?"

"Shhh John," Teyla warned. "You will embarrass him."

Suddenly Rodney's odd behaviour earlier began to make sense. "I wasn't aware they had even spoken more than two words to each other," I whispered.

"The doctor did a bit of research at the hospital here last week," Erik offered. "They most likely met then."

"How come I didn't know about this?" John asked.

"It was on his day off. I guess he didn't bother to file a report," Erik replied, once again surprising me with his seemingly effortless ability to keep track of everything that went on. He inclined his head towards the glass in Tomlin's hand.

"What are you drinking?"

"Soda," Tomlin was noticeably subdued.

"Good," Erik replied. "Because Hector doesn't believe in serving alcohol to minors."

Tomlin stayed silent, and I could tell he was wondering what Erik expected of him.

"I'm most likely going to be out of commission for most of tomorrow," Erik raised his glass of ale for emphasis. "But the day after, you and I are going to take the sparcs up together for a test run."

"Really?" Tomlin's eyes flared with eagerness. "You're going to let me fly by myself?"

"Major Lancaster gave you a glowing report."

"Awesome!" Tomlin punched the air with his fist. "I won't let you down."

"No. I don't believe you will," Erik regarded him solemnly. I got the feeling he had been watching Tomlin more closely over the last few weeks than anyone suspected.

Beneath the table, Ronon placed his hand gently on my thigh and I laughed as I turned to find him looking at me admiringly. It was evidently going to be one of _those_ nights – when a few beers made him openly amorous towards me – and I shivered in anticipation as he gave me a slow once-over and then returned to the conversation at the table. I was still glowing when Kadria appeared a few moments later.

"I think it's time my best friend and I had a dance," she announced as she took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

Ronon turned in his chair. "Sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "It's hot in there. And crowded."

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "I'll drink plenty of water and stick to the edge of the room."

He looked at Kadria. "Take care of her. You need anything, come get me."

"I won't let her out of my sight," she promised, and together we made our way indoors. "It's sweet how protective he is of you," she said as we entered the bar.

"Yes," I replied, too happy to make light of my reply. "It is."

We found an open space and began dancing.

**Ronon POV**

I entered the pub and dropped the four empty jugs I carried onto the bar to be refilled. "Hey," I greeted Marcus who was standing nearby.

He turned from the group of men he was talking to. "Good night?"

"Yeah." I grinned and inclined my head towards the jugs.

He laughed. "I saw the guys from Atlantis show up. I should probably come through and catch up…" He glanced over my shoulder and I followed his gaze to see Marissa dancing with a group of twenty-something's. She was smiling and enjoying herself, and I was not entirely surprised to see the kid from the theatre holding position at her side.

Marcus's expression indicated he was not happy about the situation, but from what I could tell, he wasn't doing much about it. Marissa kept looking his way and after a moment I jerked my head in her direction. "What's the deal?" I asked.

He snorted. "You mean, why aren't I over there?"

"I would be."

"It's not that simple," he shook his head. "She's so young… She should be with people her own age."

I frowned. "Says who?"

"You don't get it, he sighed. "Rydan stole the best years of her life… I don't want her to look back one day and feel like I stole the rest."

I held his gaze. What the hell was_ that_ supposed to mean? "You comparing yourself to Rydan?"

He shook his head. "No. But I feel like I took advantage of her all the same. I played so hard to win her over – I never gave her the chance to be with anyone else."

"Maybe that's what she wanted," I told him as I caught her looking our way yet again.

"Maybe," he sounded less than convinced and conversation ceased as I flicked a couple of coins to Hector for the beer and picked up the jugs.

"You should ask her," I said. "Either that or give yourself a break and come have a drink with the rest of us."

He nodded, but made no move to follow as I turned and left. I got half way towards the door when Sara materialized from the crowd. "I'm done with dancing," she told me as she slipped her hand through my elbow. "You were right, it's way too hot in here."

I dipped my head and gave her a brief kiss. Just before we stepped outside, I glanced back to see Marcus was no longer at the bar.

"Something the matter?" Sara followed my gaze to where he had now joined Marissa on the dance floor.

I shook my head. "Not anymore."

She narrowed her eyes, suspecting I was keeping something from her, but I refused to be drawn in.

"Let's go join the others."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ronon POV**

Ten days later I sat anxiously beside Sara in the Atlantis infirmary as she prepared to undergo her first sonogram.

"We probably won't see a lot a just nine weeks," Beckett dropped a dollop of gel onto Sara's bare stomach in preparation. "But in light of last time's complications, I thought it wise to get you checked out a little earlier than usual."

I squeezed Sara's hand. Both of us were more worried than we cared to admit.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Beckett he gave a reassuring smile. "I just don't want to take any chances. Now Sara, I'm just going to place the transducer onto your skin and then we should be able to hear the baby's heart rate on the monitor."

Having gone through this with Natara, I knew a little of what to expect and I sighed with relief as the machine sprang to life with a loud, rapid heartbeat. My respite was short lived though, as even to my own ears something about it just didn't sound…right.

"Is something the matter?" Sara asked. She too had picked up the peculiarity along with the perplexed look on Beckett's face.

"Aye, everything is just fine…" Beckett chuckled. "The baby's heartbeat appears to be strong and regular." He looked at us both, now smiling from ear to ear. "The reason it may sound otherwise is because the monitor is also picking up a second heartbeat."

My mouth dropped open.

"_Two _heartbeats?" Sara gasped.

"Aye," Beckett grinned at us both. "Sara, I am happy to tell you that you are expecting twins."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of my lungs. "You're sure?" I asked Beckett.

"Quite positive." He pointed to the screen behind him and circled a dark haze with his finger. "See, right there is baby number one, and just to the side…" he shifted his finger a fraction, "…is baby number two. The second is more difficult to see because it's partially obscured behind the first."

"Can you tell what they are?" Sara asked, functioning on a far more rational level than I was capable of right now.

"Sorry, no. We may be able to tell at somewhere around the fifteen week mark, but for now it is much too early. By looking at the shared placenta however, it is safe to assume that whichever they turn out to be, they will more than likely be identical."

I began to smile. Identical twins…

Beckett removed the transducer and the image disappeared from the screen. "Twins are not as rare as you might think," he went on affably. "They tend to run in families, which would lead me to believe the gene is on your side, Sara – given that you have two very attractive cousins who are identical." He looked at me. "Unless I am mistaken and you also have twins in your family, Ronon?"

I shook my head. It was just beginning to dawn on me that this revelation might have a downside in terms of Sara's safety. Would she be at greater risk now, giving birth to twins? What about the babies themselves?

"Is something the matter?" Beckett asked.

"Uh..." I felt the weight of both his and Sara's gazes upon me. "What's the chances something could go wrong?"

"Ahh," Beckett nodded in understanding. "Multiple births _do _tend to carry a more significant risk factor. However, we are alert to the situation nice and early so there are any number of things we can do to help both Sara and the babies over the duration of the pregnancy." He rested his hand gently on Sara's arm. "I can assure you both that it will be my top priority to see that you get the best medical care possible."

Somewhat placated, I watched as he handed Sara a small photograph of the image we had just seen on screen. She held it in her hand and both of us stared at it for a moment before she tucked it into her coat pocket and swung her legs down from the bed. As she adjusted her clothes, Beckett wrote out a prescription and handed it to me.

"This is for iron tablets. See that Sara eats well and gets plenty of rest," he instructed. "I'd like to see you both again in another couple of weeks so we can scan again and monitor the babies' development."

Sara smiled and turned to leave, but I hung back.

"Yes, Ronon?" Beckett enquired.

"Uh… that picture. Do you have another one?"

He grinned. "Certainly. I will print off a copy for you right this minute."

"I'm sorry," Sara pulled the original out of her pocket. "You should have said. You could have had this one."

"It's fine," I assured her. "You keep it."

"Here you go, big guy," Beckett handed me the second image and I took it from him and stuck it in my pocket. I would study it again later, in private.

I took Sara's hand and said goodbye to Beckett as we left Atlantis.

"Twins," Sara grinned at me as we walked the short distance from the airfield to Thornby. "I think I'm still in shock."

I snorted. That made two of us.

"One moment I feel wildly happy, the next I'm scared witless."

I squeezed her hand. "Same," I admitted.

"What if something goes wrong?" she asked. "I don't think I could cope with losing two babies. Not after last time…"

I stopped walking and pulled her to me. "Don't talk like that," I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my cheek to the side of her head. "Everything's going to be fine. Natara's going to have two siblings to play with."

"You're right," she smiled. "I need to focus on the positive… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're not the only one who's worried," I pulled back a little to look at her. "But even with the risks, I wouldn't change anything."

"Me either," she smiled, and then suddenly she laughed. "Oh boy, now I feel all giddy and happy again. Talk about ups and downs."

I laughed and stepped back to take her hand. Everything was going to be fine. "Come on, let's go break the news."


End file.
